The Witcher of Vytal
by Devils Right Hand
Summary: A Witchers job is to slay monsters, provided you have the coin. So what happens when a young Witcher ends up on Remnant? How will he fend off against the Grimm. Will he find a way back to the northern kingdoms. OR will he make himself a new home, and get the peace a Witcher would never get in his life? Rated T for now. Pairings up for vote. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Opening picture- A map of Remnant is seen on screen, and then erupts into flames, revealing a Witcher medallion with its eyes glowing bright red, and a vicious growl is heard in the background.

( _ **Chapter 1- Welcome to Remnant)**_

(Temeria/Twilight)

It was just another day in the lands of Temeria, winds were blowing, the sky was a ripe blue, and the grass was growing ever so tall. Though in this land there exists a darkness. Powerful monsters rise up from the shadows, and hunt the humans that roam the lands. A man could walk the forests alone, and be attacked by a roaming drowner the second he steps into a small stream. Though when humanity has a monster problem, when they have no ways of protecting themselves, they call a Witcher.

Witchers are powerful warriors, who are trained at a young age to fight against the monsters that roam the northern kingdoms. From drowners, ghouls, vampires, and werewolfs. A Witcher is the one for the job. They live a dangerous life, and are given the tools to fight for their gold. Their bodies are subjected to deadly trials at a young age, that transform their bodies, and mutate them. Their eyes transform to those of a viper, and gain vision like no human is capable of. Their bodies are turned into that of an oak tree, and can take massive amounts of damage, and keep fighting. They are given potions and elixirs, who only the Witchers can drink thanks to their transformation, but they still taste like shit. And with the swords on their backs, they can slay anything they come across. Armes also with powerful signs to aid them in battle, they are built to take on any beast. Thoug as a price for their transformation, they are turned sterile, and cannot reproduce. This is so they cannot pass traits onto any children they could have had.

The life of a Witcher is a harsh life, and they will live a long one thanks to their bodies. They live to serve mankind, provided you have the coin.

We turn our story to a young Witcher at the age of 16. His hair is that of snow, and like all other Witchers, has the eyes of a viper. His body is tall and strong. Around 5 ft 11In, and a built that would make people think he is the son of the gods. His body is covered in scars. Some marks from swords or arrows piercing his skin, others from the claws and jaws of monstrous beasts. He wears a navy blue long coat to keep him warm, with a long white shirt covered by a vest of chainmail over it. Brown baggy leather trousers cover his legs, with a belt with many pouches on it, as well as his journal filled with all the knowledge of monsters and magic, etcetera. He wears matching brown steel toe boots on his feet, and on his back is a sword. One made of meteorite steel, and in his hands is another made of silver with a fine steel core, and covered in ruins. Across his neck is a wolf heads necklace, the mark of the Witcher. And the boy who wears it is named Conor.

Right now, blood covers the silver sword in his hand, and he gazes down at the dead golem on the ground, blood spilling out of its neck, as its head rolls next to it in a puddle of blood. Behind him are 10 more, all missing either their head, and arm, or cut right in half. He was on a job from the village that was having a problem with curses. Crops dying, animals suffering from disease, and children being taken from their beds at nightfall. The work of a witch possible. Black magic does have its effects. The young Witcher asked around the village and found out that there were some suspicious activity near a cave near the village. When he got there and went in, his medallion began to pulse, and he was met with the golems before him. They were easily dispersed. When he got a good look at the cave, his eyes met symbols drawn onto the walls, and many totems with ruins on them. Something that a witch would work with. The young Witcher made his way deeper into the cave quietly, and met no resistance. He saw a bright light ahead of him, and began to hear the sounds of chanting. He moved closer and eventually saw a shadow. It looked to be the shadow of a plump old woman. Typical stereotypes. He made his way to the light and hid behind a large rock so he wouldn't be scene. The chanting became clearer as he listened, and it wasn't anything he was familiar with. Peaked across the side of the rock, and saw markings on the ground yards in front of him made from blood. Parts of animals and organs were everywhere, and the corpses of dead children were either in the corner, or near the circle. In the center was a plump old woman who had long dirty grey hair, and was covered in warts and what looked like scars. She held a dagger in her hand that was black as night and covered in ruins, and was covered in blood.

"Hear my words, gods of old. Accept this sacrifice of blood and youth, and let their souls open the portal to paradise."

Whatever chant the old witch was reciting, it was surely nothing he was familiar with. Suddenly symbol on the ground began to radiate a gold light. Whatever curse this witch was trying to do would not happen, as the young Witcher ran out from his cover, his steel sword now in hand as his silver was back on his back. He raised his hand while running out of cover and fired an Igni sign at her. The bolt hit her arm and interrupted her spell.

"You dare, interrupt me boy!" She screamed.

"Sorry, but business calls. What are you doing?" Conor asked in a cold tone of voice as he started to circle around the witch slowly.

"You think you can come in here and make demands you son of a whore! Your mind cannot grasp that of what i am doing!" She yelled, though she calmed down once she saw the medallion around Conor's neck. "Oh, a Witcher? Figures those slimes would hire a rat like you." She said with a scowl.

"What matters now is that I have a contract on your head. And I am going to fulfill it." Aedan said as he gripped his sword tightly.

"Filthy worm! Die!"

She channeled lightened through her hands and shot a bolt straight at the Witcher, he rolled out of the way and shot another Igni sign at her. The bolt rushed past her hair and hit a table behind her that was filled with crystals and alchemic ingredients. The small explosion caused them to fall onto the ground and land onto the drawn symbol, causing it to glow silver.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you done!?" She screamed

Conor didn't listen as he just rushed and started to slash at the witch. Her skin was old, yet tough and leathery, no doubt to some magic she could have cast. The young Witcher continued his onslaught as the witch tried to dodge his attacks. She threw her hand forward, which was covered in a swirl of dark green and swiped her hand at Conor's side. He was thrown back a few feet and felt a small pain in his side growing slowly. A curse, most likely a disease curse. Luckily his Witcher body was made to resist disease, so it should be gone in a while. With the small pain still on his side he repositioned himself and charged forward. The witch was charging a spell, but Conor shot an Aard sign and caused her to lose her balance and cancel out the spell. Conor charged forward and made a twisting motion with his body and slashed his sword across her chest. He made another short spin and lodged his sword into her belly. The witch coughed up some blood and was still alive. She charged a small spell in her hand and forced her hand into his back. Conor noticed this and tried to dodge, the spell just grazed his shoulder and caused a sharp pain in it. He could still move his arm, but it hurt a lot. As the witch began to move forward with as much energy as she could get, the circle below began to glow brighter and brighter as she stepped into it. There was a sharp noise that made Conor cover his ears. The witch began to widen her eyes and try to run away, but the light consumed her and let out a sharp scream. The light grown larger and the symbol began to spark with electricity. IT then exploded and consumed the whole room with silverlight. When it died down, the place where the witch was filled with a pile of ash, and nothing remained of the witcher.

(Emerald forest/Night)

The Emerald Forest is a large growing wood, full of green emerald color trees, and swarms of grimm. The young Witcher laid on a patch of soft green grass, his body still maintained the wounds he received from the witch, and began to sit up from his resting spot. He opened his eyes to see a cloudy dark sky. He felt a sharp pain in his side and remembered the spell the witch used on him. He could still feel the pain, but felt it slowly fade as his Witcher enhancements did their job. He started to stand up, but his body felt swollen, and his shoulder was still in pain. He made it to his feet and began to check over his belongings. His steel sword was next to him, and the silver was on his back. His journal was on his belt, as well as the small bags filled with small elixirs and ingredients. He still had his clothes on luckily. He didn't want to end up like the first time he had vodka with a band of mercs he met. Nice group of lads, but horrible drink choice. He put his steel sword back on its place with the silver, and began to think about his current situation.

'Alright, I fought the witch, got hurt a bit, and that… That silverlight. What was that?' He thought.

The young Witcher began to walk through the forests and try to find civilization. He then gazed up at the sky and froze in place. The moon wasn't like he remembered it. It was broken, with fragments cut out and carving a permanent crescent moon. Conor was thinking at an unbelievable pace and was trying to think of answers. But before he could come up with an answer, a howl was heard from behind him and he saw a set of red eyes in the distance, followed by 4 more. The witcher pulled his silver sword out, and prepared for battle.

(Beacon headmasters office)

Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, was sitting in his office late at night doing his usual thing. Sitting in his chair and drinking coffee. That was until he received a report about a large amount of energy spiking in the emerald forest. He called his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, to see if she could shed some light on the situation.

"Anything to report?" He asked her.

"Camera 12A have caught sight of a young man fighting against a group of Beowulf's, He is outnumbered, though seems to be doing rather well, though the grimm keep coming near, and I fear he won't last long." Professor Goodwitch said as she handed the footage on her scroll to Ozpin.

Ozpin looked over the figure in the forest. He appeared to be doing fine on his own. Suddenly the boy shot a fireball towards one of the beowulfs and burned a hole through its chest. He then continued to slaughter all the surrounding Grimm with ease. Though what caught his interest most was the boy then shooting arcs of electricity, shockwaves, and even calling forth a dome shield. Then the sword in his hands would glow with runes. Whatever it was was aiding his fight against the horde. Though he was getting outnumbered quickly and took some hits.

"Glynda, I need you to get down there and retrieve him at once." Ozpin said as he handed her scroll back to her.

"At once." She said before leaving the room.

Ozpin turned his gaze out towards the window behind him and began to think over their new visitor. Who is he? And what is he doing in the Emerald Forest?

(Emerald Forest) (play- Silver for monsters, Witcher 3 ost)

Conor was doing all he could to take down the werewolf like beasts he encountered. They weren't like any werewolf he has seen. They had black fur and skin, and had bonelike armour on them, and they appeared to be made of bone. They were easy to kill, and were no challenge to Conor, but then they just kept coming. The horde seemed to keep gaining numbers, and The young Witcher was taking heavy damage each minute. He sliced the torso of one of the beasts, and cut its arm off. Another came around and tried to swipe at his head, he sidestepped and thrusted his sword into its neck. Another tried to come in, and he used his strength to swipe the sword out of the beast's throat and decapitate the one that tried to charge from the side. But for everyone he killed, two more would come. He dodged and jumped back after two tried team up and avenge their fallen comrades. The young Witcher was hurt, and running out of energy. He decided he might have to use an elixir. He fumbled around through the pouches on his belt in search of one, all while running back from the beasts. He felt a bottle and pulled it out, revealing a blizzard potion. The young Witcher knew he was running out of stamina, and had a harder time dodging due to the increasing number of monsters. So he opened the bottle, and drank its contents. Potions don't go down easy. They burn while entering and affecting the body, and also taste like hell. But he could feel his senses increase, and his body adjusting. The wolf monsters all surrounded him and were about to strike. There was about five. The first one to the young Witchers side tried to pounce, but ended up being dodged like it was going only a mile per hour, and was decapitated. One by one, more beasts came rushing in, but to the young Witcher, they appeared slow, and he dodged each of them like they were nothing. The second tried to swipe, but had its arm cut off, and ended up with a sword it it's back in under a second, the third pounced, and failed to hit the Witcher, almost like he was a leaf in the wind, he ended up having his legs cut and fell to its knees, when it was down, the Witcher cut its head clean off. The last two remaining felt angered at the loss of their brethren. They circled the witcher, one in the back, the other in front. They ran towards him at the same time hoping to trap them, but somehow missed him. The Witcher appeared behind the one who was once at his back, and cut the back of its neck, killing it. He then ran towards the one in front of it and sent a barrage of slashed onto its chest. He then thrust the sword in hand up into where its heart would be. As the beast fell down onto the ground, the young Witcher gazed upon the battlefield, and saw the corpses of the now dead monsters disintegrating. He disregarded the thought when he heard the sound of more howling. Another group was on the way, and they sounded close thanks to his hearing. Then he heard another noise. A loud roar coming from the sky. A wevering perhaps? But he was proven wrong when a metal machine came into view. The young Witcher had never seen anything like it before. It came closer towards him and began descending towards the ground. Could the wild hunt be responsible? He readied his sword for whatever may appear with the machine. It lowered onto the grass and a doorway opened at the side. Revealing a blonde woman with a set of emerald eyes, and a riding crop in hand.

Glynda was having a hectic night. She saw the boy battle the Beowulfs like they were toys. She saw that he ran after being outnumbered and hurt. She made the pilot speed up to get to him as quick as possible. She saw on her scroll that the boy took out a bottle of something. He drank whatever was in it and looked like he drank some kind of bitter poison. He looked like he was in pain for a few seconds, and when a few members of the pack found him and attacked, his reflexes increased dramatically, and began to dodge all the attacks like they were nothing, And while already fighting off an entire horde and taking damage. Whatever he drank gave him the ability to increase his senses, and doge everything thrown at him. When the bullhead she was in finally got to him, she saw the boy covered in blood, and dirt. She got a better look now that she was in front of him, and his face had a few scars, one going down his left eye, another on his right cheek. She knew the other Beowulf's were close and tried to yell at him to get in. She saw that the boy still had his sword in hand and looked like he was ready to fight. Did she think of her an enemy?

"We need to get out of here! I mean you no harm!" She yelled.

She heard the growing sound of howls and saw the boy's eyes go from the forest, to her. Was he really thinking of what was the better option. A pack of 7 Beowulf's broke through the treeline and rushed them. Glynda was about to use her semblance to push them back, but the boy beat her to it and pushed his hand forward, and released a large shockwave pushing all of them away. They were all close together and received the full wave. Suddenly the boy rushed towards Glynda and jumped next to her. Glynda then signaled the pilot to take off, and made their way back to Beacon.

(End silver for monsters)

Once they were back into the air, Glynda sat in a seat and looked at the boy in front of her. She noticed his eyes, they were not those of any she had seen before. They glowed a burning amber, and looked like those of a viper. What made her tense is that they looked like they were staring deep into her soul. He was hesitant around her for some reason. His sword was still in hand, and his grip did not leave it. Glynda looked at it carefully and noticed it did not look like it was made of steel. It looked like silver, and it was covered in runes going up the edge of the blade.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly.

Glynda was a bit surprised by the tone of voice. It was cold, and a little harsh. He looked ready to attack if something went wrong. Was he a criminal perhaps?

"My name is Glynda goodwitch, a professor at Beacon academy. Who might you be?"

"Conor. Witcher." He said to her.

'Conor Witcher, so thats your name?"

"No. Connor is my name, Witcher is my profession." He said.

"I never heard of a Witcher before, what is that profession?"

"We are monster slayers. We hunt monsters, for a price of course."

"So you are some sort of huntsman?"

"Never heard of a huntsmen before. What do they do?"

Glynda was a bit taken back that this boy had no idea what a huntsman was. And whoever these Witchers are, have not been spoken of in her career.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at a later time. The headmaster of beacon would like to talk to you. You can have whatever questions you have, answered when we get there. And we will have questions for you as well."

"Very well." He said as he placed his sword back on his back. Though Glynda was confused why he needed two. She never saw him dual wield.

"Why two swords?" She asked.

"They are both for monsters." He said causing Glynda to tense a bit. What did he mean by that?

Fortunately, the ride to Beacon didn't take long, and they arrived a little over ten minutes. Glynda stepped out of the bullhead with Conor, and aw professor Ozpin by the docking station.

"Welcome back. I see everything went alright." He said as he approached the two.

"You must be professor Ozpin." Conor said before Glynda could say anything.

"I am. And who might you be young man?"

"Conor. Witcher, a professional monster slayer." He said.

"You're a huntsman? You don't look older than 17."

"Not a huntsman. Haven't the clue what they are." Conor said, causing Ozpin to raise an eyebrow.

"How bout we speak in my office?"

"Very well."

With that, the trio made their way to the headmasters office. The entire time, Conor gazed around Beacon, and was marveled by how it looked. He saw many things, even lights that weren't lit by fires. Sourcery perhaps? Though the thing that got him was the small room that opened up, and in under a minute, they were up on the top floor. He decided to save questions for a later time, and followed the headmaster into the large room, with gears above them like a clock. The headmaster sat behind a desk, with Glynda standing by his side. Ozpin made a gesture to have a seat, but the young Witcher chose to keep standing, so Ozpin continued the conversation.

"So. A Witcher? A professional monster slayer. What kind of monsters do you slay?" Ozpin asked, expecting to hear types of Grimm.

"There are many kinds. Ghouls, drowners, botchlings, Wyverns, werewolfs, griffin's, fiends, rotfiends, gargoyles, harpies, vampires..." Conor said as he listed many types of monsters, but was stopped by Glynda.

"Vampires!? What in Dusts name are you talking about!?" She asked.

"Vampires are a type of monster we fight against. Humanoid, immortal beings who crave blood. Though higher vampires who have lived very long lies do not need to drink blood to survive. Some even renounce feeding on humans, though some still give into their lust for blood." Connor said.

"Have you ever fought a vampire?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"I have. All female actually. Tried to seduce me so they could drink my blood. I let them do it, and they were unaware of the black blood potion I had consumed earlier. They all died when they tried to drink my poisoned blood. All the others met my blade and were slain" Conor said, making Glynda feel a shiver down her spine. The lack of emotion used in his voice.

"Forgive me, but I am having a hard time believing you." Glynda said.

Conor reached for his belt and pulled out a leather journal filled with his notes and logs on monsters, and handed it to the headmaster. When he took the journal, Conor edged to have the headmaster open it. Once he did, he saw that he was reading an entirely different language, and the pages were filled with symbols, recipes, and drawings of vicious beasts that make Grimm look like pups. Glynda saw the book over Ozpin's shoulder and couldn't look away from the pages. The many beasts that filled the pages sent another chill down her spine just by looking at them.

"Are these the monsters you slay?" Ozpin asked as continued to stare at the journal.

"Indeed. Though those beasts I encountered in the forests don't resemble anything I have ever seen. What were they?"

"Those were the creatures of Grimm, beowulf's to be precise." Ozpin said as he closed the journal and handed it back to Conor.

"So there are a multitude of types of Grimm I presume?" Conor asked.

"That would be correct." Ozpin said.

"And what is the current situation with these Grimm?"

"They cover the vast majority of the world. Hundreds of species roam the planet, and have chosen humanity as their prey. We train Huntsman and Huntresses to combat the grimm, in hopes of pushing them back, and ensuing mankind's survival." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug of coffee. "Tell me, how could someone not know of all this, and how has someone like myself, not heard of these monsters, and Witchers?"

"Well, before I came here, the moon use to be whole." Conor said causing Glynda to glare at him, and Ozpin to raise an eyebrow.

"Quite the claim you have there." Ozpin said.

"A ludicrous one at most. Obviously made up." Glynda said while glaring at the young Witcher.

"Everything I say is the truth."

"Have you any proof?" Ozpin asked.

The young Witcher thought over it. What could he have that would ensure that he wasn't of this realm. He then remembered that he collected trophies as a witcher, and the head of a necker under his coat. He pulled back the folds of his coat, and reached towards the back of his belt, and clipped the head, but before he showed them the head, he turned to the two in front of him.

"I advise anyone with an upset stomach to be warned.." He said. But that just earned him a gaze of confusion.

The young Witcher then pulled his arm from behind his coat, and showed them the dismembered head of the nekker. Ozpin's eyes widened at seeing such a thing. One, it was a fucking dismembered head, and two. It wasn't human, or Faunus, or Grimm for that matter. Its grey skin was wrinkled and somewhat fresh, and its eyes glowed a bright white. It was a monster, not of this world. Glynda just fainted after seeing the head.

"This is a nekker, they are an ogrid group of monsters that attack in groups from two to ten. They have sharp claws and burrow deep into the ground. There is a page in this journal that could describe attack patterns, traits, tracking techniques, and weaknesses. They are weak against silver and are one of the weaker monsters. Though in large groups, they could kill veteran monster hunters with ease." Conor said to the slightly stunned professor.

"Are there any more monsters like these monsters?" Ozpin asked.

"Hundreds of monsters, if not thousands of species. Those wolf beasts I fought in the forest can be classifies as a weaker breed of monster. They seem to be weak against fire, and attack in packs. But are nothing compared to a werewolf." Conor said.

Ozpin thought over the types of beasts this boy has fought. There aren't that many Grimm species on Remnant, though more are being discovered as time progresses, but if there is a world out there with thousands of species of monsters that make the Grimm look like play things, he will take a world infested with Grimm any day. Though how could someone no older than seventeen fight them.

"How do you fight such beasts?" Ozpin asked.

"Its is thanks to my Witcher training, and mutations."

"Mutations?" Ozpin asked, and Glynda stated to get up from her fainting.

"I was an orphan at a young age. I was taken from my home when it was burned to the ground by monsters. A Witcher came to the village where I was the only survivor and took me to their castle. At eight years old, I went through the trial of grasses."

"Trial of grasses?" Glynda asked.

"A deadly trial to determine the net generation of monster hunters. Our bodies are fed toxic herbs and mushroom. And our bodies are injected with hazardous elixirs that could kill grown men. Only three out of ten children will survive." Conor said causing Glynda and Ozpin to gasp at that.

"You mean Witchers take in children, and subjugate them to trials that will result in the death of over half of them!?" Glynda shouted.

"Yes. I have seen friends die at a young age due to the trials. But if the trial doesn't kill you, you will want to wish you were dead once you go through the harsh training. Your huntsman probably have limits as to how far you could push a child. We do not. We push them to surpass the bodies limits. Maybe a child wouldn't come back from training, and would die from the harsh conditioning. It was a huge possibility." Conor said.

For every word that came from the young Witchers mouth, it made Glynda want to find whoever is taking children and doing such things to them.

"How did the Witchers even get children to train?" She asked.

"We took in orphans, bastards, street urchins. And we had the rule of surprise. If a client couldn't pay a witcher. Then they would give up the first thing they see when they come home, something they didn't expect to be there. That even meant children, unexpected pregnancies. And when that child was born, he would be taken as payment, and trained to be a Witcher."

Now Glynda wanted to strangle whoever came up with such a rule. Taking children away from families, and training them to become monster hunters against their will.

"That's barbaric. It's inhumane." Glynda said.

"Well we aren't even human in the first place miss Goodwitch. We lost our humanity when we passed the trials. Our bodies changed into mutants, and were made for the purpose to fight monsters. It is thanks to the trials that we are built to survive the harshest of treatment. We are immune to any disease, and the strongest of venom that would kill a grown man in mere seconds, would be nothing but something to shrug off. We are given the ability to drink your potions and elixirs, thanks to our mutat bodies being able to take the strain. We can make our blood a deadly poison that would kill monsters, or give us the ability to lose all control and become monsters on the battlefield, with our magic signs, we can gain an edge against monsters and trap beasts, incinerate targets, and even control the minds of others. With our enhancements, we can see in the dark, lift weights inhumanly possible, and even live centuries. It isn't uncommon for a Witcher to be over a few centuries old, and still look like they are in their prime."

That was the big shocker. These Witchers had the capacity to live centuries. And all for the purpose of hunting monsters.

"You can live to be over a few centuries?" Ozpin asked in shock.

"Correct. The life of a Witcher though is filled with nothing but slaying beasts. You either die by the hands of a monster. Or if you even get to that point, die of old age. Though that is most unlikely."

"How long have you been a Witcher?"

"A year now. After an event, Witchers were almost extinct. A massive attack was made at our stronghold, and we lost a lot of men. They destroyed the techniques for performing the trial of grasses, and we are unable to make new Witchers. So I as well as a few others in my realm, are the last Witchers around. When we die, the Witchers will die off."

"What about your children."

"Witchers are made sterl due to the trials, so we are incapable of having kids. I am part of the last generation of Witchers, and my clock is ticking with each day that passes."

"So you cannot have a family?"

"No. I gave up that right when I agreed to become a Witcher."

"But was it worth it?" Glynda asked.

"If it means I get my coin, and humanity is safe from the beasts that roam the lands, then I am fine with it." Conor said honestly.

Ozpin thought over the young Witchers words, and came up with an idea. He was a strong, and young monster hunter from a realm that is infested with monstrous beasts unlike anything the grim can produce.

"Conor, how would you like to attend Beacon?" Ozpin asked causing Glynda to turn her head towards her boss, and Conor to raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me sir, but is that honestly the best idea? This boy was trained to become a barbaric hunter, and his story still doesn't sit right with me." She said.

"I know, but he has the skills to fight monsters, and has done so already. I have reason to think that the Grimm are nothing compared to what he has faced. He would make an excellent hunter." Ozpin said to her.

"If you go through with this, I will not stop from keeping a close eye on him. We have no idea what he could do to the other students." Glynda said.

"That is fine, but the decision is his to make." Ozpin said as he turned his head towards the young Witcher. "So what do you say?"

"What do I gain from staying here?"

"Free food and housing, meeting new people, and sme bit of money to get you started since i doubt whatever currency you have will be accepted here." Ozpin said as he saw the young Witcher think over his options.

"Very well, I will stay."

"Alright then. I will prepare a room for you, though for now you will have to room with another team of students before you go through initiation."

"Very well than. Glynda take him to team RWBY's room, I will prepare the paperwork. And don't tell anyone you are from another world. Say you come from outside the kingdoms, and have grown up to combat the grimm. I trust you can work out the details. Ozpin said.

"Alright then." Conor said as he followed Glynda out the door and to his temporary room.

"One more thing." Ozpin said causing the young Witcher to look back. "Why two swords?"

Glynda looked at the young Witcher to hopefully get another answer to the same question she asked before.

"Both are for monsters." He said as he walked out the door with a sighing Glynda.

Glynda might not have gotten what he was saying. But Ozpin understood the meaning clear. After all. Humans can sometimes become monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pairings up for vote.**_

 _ **Ruby- 0**_

 _ **Weiss- 0**_

 _ **Blake- 0**_

 _ **Yang- 0**_

 _ **Pyrrha- 0**_

 _ **Cinder- 0**_

 _ **Winter- 0**_

 _ **Glynda- 0**_

 _ **Conor don't need no woman- 0**_

 _ **He f# ks a multitude of women- 0**_

Opening Scene- A map of Remnant is seen on screen, and then erupts into flames revealing a Witcher medallion with its eyes glowing bright red, and a vicious growl is heard in the background.

 _ **(Chapter 2, Trials of Initiation)**_

As Conor followed Miss Goodwitch through the corridors of Beacon, he took the time to Gaze at the hall. It wasn't like anything he had seen before. Reminded him of Caer Morhen, but a lot cleaner. He then was interrupted from his thoughts at Miss Goodwitch wanted a word with him before he met his temporary roommates.

"Just so we are clear. You are not to go outside of campus without permission, and even though you might be a "professional, you are not to take a contract of any kind during your stay here. You can choose to leave if you want, but you will be on your own from then. And you will not have access to Beacons resources. And you must remember to keep your so called "Witcher" Origins a secret. Though you could pass of as a decent viper faunus of the sort due to your eyes. We can discus your abilities before initiation. And remember, no killing anyone. Or I will have to take care of your personally. Are we clear?" She asked coldly.

"Crystal." Conor replied with no emotion. Not affected by the cold gaze from the professor's gaze. "But what are these Faunus you speak of?"

"Faunus are a race of humanoid beings like humans. The only difference is that they carry animal traits and spare body parts. Usually ears or tails. Do you not have any Faunus were you are from?" Glynda asked.

"No. We have Elves and Dwarfs. But no Faunus. And it has been a rough time for the non humanoids. They have been subjected to discrimination. People go so far as lynching them off in the cold nights when noone is around. People are just ready for a genocide."

Glynda thought over the young Witchers words. A world where races like the Faunus are subjected to discrimination because they aren't human. And to go far as to kill, and lynch them off. It was just barbaric.

"Well here people do not lunch or kill Faunas just because they aren't human. But they have been discriminated against because of their animal traits. So be careful if anyone comes at you with harsh words or gang ups."

"Believe me. I have had my fair share of attacks due to my mutations. I am not human, so many view me as another freak. And based on how people do not like to kill in this world. I won't have to do the same. But I won't hesitate if someone were to go that far."

Glynda justed scowled at his words. To her he just seemed like he wouldnt stop himself from killing if he could.

"Another thing. We are going to need a last name for you. You need one so we can finish the paperwork. Do you have any names you could take on?"

"Just the name of my old village before it was burned. Everwinter. It was named that due to the cold winters and freezing winds. So I guess you could call me Conor Everwinter then."

Very well then." Glynda said as she typed Everwinter onto her scroll.

The two then continued to make their way through the halls when they came up to a door. The professor knocked on the door, and the sound of a fifteen year old girl was heard.

"Coming!"

The door then opened to show a young girl no older than fifteen, wearing a black tanktop, a set of white pajama pants with roses on the, and had a blindfold atop her brown hair, that had red dye in it. Conor smelled the scent of strawberries coming from her, and was a little pleased with it. It beats laying in a run down in with smelly drunks anyday.

"Oh professor. How can I help you." The girl asked.

"Miss Rose, we have a new edition to Beacon, and while we prepare his room, we need him to stay in another dorm for a while. Can you be so kind as to take him?" The professor asked in a polite tone.

"Of course we can." The girl said happily.

"Good, and as for you." The professor said turning her attention to the young Witcher. "Be at the cliffs behind the school at six o'clock. Understood?"

"Crystal." He said again with no emotion.

Glynda didn't bother with dealing with his tone and promptly left back towards Ozpin. The young Witcher walked inside the room with the Rose girl, and saw three maidens inside that looked rather lovely. One was a rather luscious wench with a large head of blonde hair, and lilac eyes. She had a rather large bosom and quite tall. Another was a girl who looked like she was of nobility, though she was lacking in the chest area. She had snow white hair like his, and had blue piercing eyes. The Last was a woman with long raven hair, and burning amber eyes that made her look like she could be a Witcher. The young Witcher kept a scowl on his face as he gazed upon the room. He looked like he would have to be sleeping on the floor. Though he had to know. Why were the beds tied to the ceiling?

"Who is this?" The white haired girl asked.

"Our new temporary roommate. He is new here and is going to be staying with us while his room is prepared." The rose girl said to her white haired roommate.

"He looks rather cute. He even has a scar like you Weiss." The blonde one said.

"Probably from being foolish with a blade." The newly named Weiss said with a huff.

"Actually, I received this from an attempt on my life. Group of thugs were trying to rob me, and one tried to slash at me in hopes to kill. I dodged in time to avoid death, but still received a cut. Made it out alive, but not without a few wounds." Conor said.

"Cool. You some sort of traveler? You have that vagabond feel around you, and look like you seen a lot of the world." The Rose girl said.

"I have indeed traveled a lot. Became a mercenary when I was around 14. Did small jobs for a while, then moved onto hunting beasts." Conor said.

"So you're some sort of unlicensed huntsman?" The blonde asked.

"Guess you could say that."

"Didn't your parents tell you otherwise? Who would let a child roam the land to become a mercenary? They must have been quite the caring bunch." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't of known. Died when I was young, and I could barely remember them. A mercenary took me in, and taught me everything I know." Conor said.

The room got about twenty degrees colder, and Weiss felt a bit bad for making fun of dead parents.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Worry not. It doesn't bother me."

The room was quiet for a good twenty seconds before the Rose girl decided to break the tension.

"Well we still don't know each others name. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. That's my sister Yang. The one with the white hair like you is Weiss and the quiet girl with the black hair is Blake." Ruby said.

"Conor Everwinter." He deadpanned.

"Sup cutie, names Yang Xiao Long, Best joke master in all of Remnant." Yang said as she walked from her bed.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company." Weiss said with a slight bow.

"Blake. Blake Belladona." Blake said.

"Pleasure. Now I have to get up early so how about we get ready for bed." Conor said, trying to avoid conversation.

"Wait, I have a question." Ruby said while raising her hand like she was in class.

"Yes?"

"Can I see your weapons?" She said, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"Why?" Conor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a weapons nut. She won't stop asking you unless you her your weapon." Yang said.

The young Witcher didn't want to deal with a child constantly asking him about his swords. So he undid the strap and handed Ruby his swords in their scabbards. Ruby opened her hands, waiting for the weapons to drop down, and when he placed them in her hands, she had a bit o trouble holding them up at first, but was able to hold them up right. She placed the silver one down and looked at the steel sword in her hands. It had a beautiful crossguard design and looked to be a two handed longswords. She raised the sword out of its hilt, and was met with a wonderful piece of craftsmanship. It looked to be some kind of steel, but she couldn't tell what kind. And it was very sharp.

"Coooooollllll, what's its name?" She asked.

"Its called 'Fallen Star'. I call it that because is was made from the steel of a fallen meteor." Conor said.

Ruby had stars in her eyes after she found out she was holding a sword made from space rock.

"Thats awesome!" She said as she looked over the sword. Just knowing it was made from a Meteor made it even more badass. Though there was something she had to ask "Is there no gun mechanism?"

"No. I do not use guns. I rather have close combat with a sword that use a flimsy ranged weapon." Conor said.

"I can respect that." Ruby said as she continued to analyse the swords.

"That must be worth a fortune to be made out of such material." Weiss said as she thought of what price a meteor sword could have.

"It's a freaking space sword, Weiss. Of course it would be worth something. Its pretty badass. Who else could wield such an awesome weapon?" Yang said.

(Meanwhile in Last Airbender land)

Sokka- ACHoooooo.

(Back in RWBY)

Ruby then placed the sword back in its scabbard and moved onto the next sword. Unlike the other sword, it was a bit shorter, and weighed a bit less. It had a crossguard that was pointed up a bit towards the tip of the blade, and was shining when it was taken out of its scabbard. She then noticed the runes that were engraved on the edge of the blade, for a second she thought she saw them glow. Weiss was a bit interested in this one, because the material didn't look like any kind of steel. It looked like silver.

"Whoa, what is this sword." Ruby asked as her eyes sparkled.

"That is 'Wolf's Bane'. It is my silver swords with a steel core. It is engraved with runes along the side of the blade that is said to give the sword extra power against monsters." Conor said acting like the runes were more of a good luck charm than saying it was an actual enchantment.

"Silver. Why silver? It's a weak metal." Weiss asked.

"And why would you need two swords anyway? They look to be two handed, and are two heavy for one handed use. So why two?" Ruby asked.

Conor was getting a bit annoyed with why he had two swords with them. So instead of the last two answers he gave, he decided on a different approach.

"Silver for monsters, steel for humans."

The girls in the room just tensed up after that statement. Did he just say he used one sword made for fighting people, and another to combat Grimm? Why would he need one for either when he could use one?

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well, a human can sometimes become quite the monster. I have had my moments with humans." Conor said as he stated revealing he wasn't human.

"You are not human?" Ruby asked. But blake noticed it when he walked in. She saw it in his eyes. Literally.

"Your eyes. You have the eyes of a viper." Blake stated.

The three others just stared at the young Witchers burning amber eyes. Though unlike blake's. He had eyes like a Vipers.

" I am Viper faunus. And if anyone here has a problem with race, then I will let myself out." Conor said as he went with the Faunus lie to hide his true origins. He grabbed his two swords from Ruby and placed them back on his back.

"Hold up there bub, we have no problems against Faunus." Yang said.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Dont worry. We don't agree with bigots. And if anyone has a problem with that, then we will show them who's boss."

The young Witcher looked at the girls in the room. They all seemed to agree with Yang's words, so he wouldn't have to worry about any problems.

"Alright then. But we should get to bed, I don't want to be late for tomorrow." He said.

"After you take a bath. You smell of sweat and blood. And i prefer a roommate with a rather pleasant smell." Weiss said while pinching his nose.

"Sorry. But i haven't had the time to clean when in a life or death situation. Other than rivers and the occasional bath, I haven't really cleaned my body in quite some time."

"Upupupup. Results not excuses. In the shower you go." Weiss said while waving her hand towards the bathroom.

The young Witcher decided not to deal with constant bickering, and removed some of his gear to ready a bath. He put his swords against the wall and took off his steel toe boots and coat, revealing his chainmail armour. Ruby gazed at the chainmail he was wearing and muttered 'So cool' Under her breath. He took that off revealing a white button up shirt that made him look like a gentleman a bit. But once he took it off, everyone saw his bare upper body. But it wasn't the muscles they were staring at. It was the scars. Blade marks, stab wounds, claw marks of all kinds everywhere. There were even a few bite marks around his waist. And a large one on his left shoulder. And one the left side of his neck. Ruby was wide eyed at the damage this guy has taken. Blake and Weiss couldn't believe the number of scars that were on his body. Though it was the claw and bite marks that made them uncomfortable. Yang was excited to see the young Witcher take off his shirt. But once she saw the marks on his body, she couldn't help but stare.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Monsters happened." He said.

"Well damn aren't you hardcore. You're covered in bites and slashes. And those muscles. Mmmmm, Mama likes." Yang said as she purred a bit while staring at the young Witcher tones body.

"Just how are you alive? Some of those marks look fatal." Blake asked.

"Simple. I didn't give a damn." He said as he laid his coat and gear on the floor and carried his shirt with him to the bathroom. The young Witcher had a hard time figuring out the strange function of the bath, but he was able to get it running. Though on one other side of the door the girls were muttering amongst themselves.

"Did you see those scars!?" Ruby asked a bit too loud.

"Yes Ruby, we saw the scars on his body. Though I think there are some mixed feelings about them." Blake said as she saw Yang in a thinking position, and a bit of red on her cheeks.

"You would have to be a broot to have to receive such damage. Probably just charges in and attacks like a ruffian. Sure smells like one." Weiss said while in bitch mode.

"I rather like the rugged renegade look. I wouldn't mind sharing a night with him. We don't have a fifth bead, so maybe he could squeeze in with me." Yang said.

"Quiet you!" Weiss said to Yang.

After a good 10 minutes of bathing. The young Witcher walked out wearing his wrinkled shirt with his medallion hanging around his neck, and trousers on his lower half. He looked around and saw everyone was in their respective beds. Though Yang seemed to be eying him.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked, as her teammates just sighed at Yang's actions.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You appear to be rather interested in my form."

"Perhaps you would like to sleep in a rather warm bed. Im sure the floor isn't as lovely as me."

The young Witcher just stared at yang with a scowl."You aren't the first to make that request. And you won't be the last. So sadly I am going to have to deny that request, I am use to sleeping on solid ground anyway." He said as he grabbed his coat and walked towards the window.

"Playing hard to get are ya? Well I do prefer a challenge." She said playfully.

"Just go to sleep." Weiss said while her face was covered by her pillow.

"Well, night everyone." Ruby said trying to stop the conversation.

Everyone then went to sleep in their respective beds. Minus Conor who was laying against the wall by the window, and was using his coat as a makeshift blanket. And drifted to sleep. In his mind, a song of woe played, and reminded him of his times in termeria. It was an uneasy slumber.

(Time-Morning)

The young Witcher found himself awake very early in the morning. The dim rays of the slowly rising sun was shining through the window. He took this as a sign to get up and prepare for whatever trials the headmaster has planned. He got up from his place on the floor and put on his coat. He also placed his boots on his feet and tied them tight. He checked over everything in his pockets and spare pouches to make sure he had the necessary potions and oils. He then clipped his swords to his back and made his way out the door without so much as a goodbye. But a set of amber eyes saw him go.

The young Witcher made his way to the cliffs of beacon and found that he was rather early. The sun was still rising, and gave the sky a glowing ember color. The trees in the distance danced in the wind, as the leaves swirled in the light winds. It reminded the young Witcher of the wilds out in Termeria. Figuring he had time to spare, the young Witcher checked over his things, and made sure he had his gear ready.

It was early in the morning for Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. The school day was just about to begin, and the two. The two found themselves walking towards the cliffside to begin the initiation of one Conor Everwinter.

"I still think he doesn't belong here. He was raised to be a brute, and I don't like his tone." Glynda said to Ozpin as they walked together.

"Now, now Glynda. WE barely had twenty four hours with him, and already you are asking for him to leave." Ozpin said

"I just don't have a good feeling about him. I feel like he will just be more trouble than he is actually worth. Even if he is a "Professional" He is still young and reckless."

"And how would you know? You saw how precise his movements were last night. And he was anything but reckless. We will see how he fares during the initiation."

Glynda just sighed as she walked with Ozpin towards the cliffside. They saw a figure sitting on his knees on the cliffside, with what looked like a sword in one hand, and a sharpening tool in the other. The figure came into view to be none other than Conor sharpening his silver sword. They approached him, and then heard the sound of singing coming from him."

" _Wolves asleep amidst the trees_

 _Bats all a swaying in the breeze_

 _But one soul lies anxious wide awake_

 _Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths"_

The two listened into the first verse of the lullaby like tune, and slowed down a bit to hear more of it as they walked towards the young Witcher.

" _Birds are silent for the night_

 _Cows turned in as daylight dies_

 _But one soul lies anxious wide awake"_

Glynda found herself trying listening to the mellow tune. The young Witchers voice was so soothing to her ears, and Ozpin wondered if the song had any meaning.

" _For the witcher, brave and bold_

 _Paid in coin of gold"_

Glynda and Ozpin peaked their interests after hearing those two lines of the song. IT was a song about Witchers.

" _He'll chop and slice you_

 _Cut and dice you_

 _Eat, you, up whole_

 _Eat you whole."_

Glynda just scowled at the last few lines. The song ended rather grim, and sounded like it told a story about how brutish and savage these Witches were. Ozpin took it in as similar yet different rout. To him, it sounded like the people made the tune to show how they felt about witchers, and how they viewed the as greedy mercenaries.

"Quite the tune you have there." He said to him.

"It's an old one. Back when there were more Witchers around." Conor said while still sharpening his sword, and not looking back.

"Seems like your kind aren't viewed as a group of lovable people."

"We are anything but loveable. People just see a freak looking to take coin from desperate people."

"Well maybe because you are just looking for coin." Glynda said to him.

"We are just freaks. Non humans who are better off hanged at the steak, or have our heads chopped off. All because we dwell with sorcery, and are not human. Or that's how we are seen at least by humans." He said with a cold voice directed towards the Huntress.

"Now, now. Save your bickering for later. You have an initiation to go through." Ozpin said before Glynda could say anything.

"Very well." Conor said as he placed his sword on his back, and stood up. His coat blowing in the wind.

"Now. For your initiation, you are to head into the emerald forest, and collect a relic from the ruins north of here. Do Not hesitate to destroy anything in your path. Or you will die." Ozpin said to him.

"A Witcher is told that hesitation is only a quick road to death."

"You know. If you were going to stay here. You might want to learn to change your attitude a bit. People with attitudes are not seen as heros you know." Glynda said as she crossed her arms.

"This world doesn't need heros professor. It needs a professional." Conor said as he turned towards the cliffs. "How am I to go into the forest?"

"Simple. Have a landing strategy ready." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"A what?"

Before he could ask anything more. He heard the sound of metal turning below him. He saw a smug look on Glynda's face, and was then launched into the forest via launch pad.

(Scene-Grimm anatomy class. Minutes before launch.)

Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting in their first class with professor Port. Though found out they wouldn't be doing any classwork today.

"Students! Today we are not going to dwell into study, much to my disappointment. But we are going view the initiation of our newest member of this fine academy." Port said. He was eager to see this newcomer in action. He received a briefing with the other professors about hm being from another world, and all of them were excited to see what this newcomer could bring. Though after hearing Glynda's thoughts on the young lad, port wanted to see what all the fis was all about. And was rather interested in that severed monsters head.

Up in the rows of seats. Teams RWBY and JNPR were interested to see the new guy in action. JNPR was told about RWBY's temporary roommate, and heard the many opinions of him. Ruby thought he was cool, along with his weapons. Weiss thought he was a brute. Blake was still deciding her opinion. And Yang thought he was a fine piece of meat.

"I can't wait to see muscle boy in action." Yang said with her.

"I can't wait to see his weapons in action." Ruby said aloud.

"Is his sword really made of meteorite steel?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes it was. And I still think it is a horrible idea to have a silver weapon, even with its steel core." Weiss said.

"I want to see him break some legs." Nora said in her normal bubbly tone.

"I'm still wondering about all those scars you told us about. Was he really covered in them." Jaune asked.

"From cuts, to claw marks, to even bite marks. He was covered in the. Some even looked fatal." Blake said.

Jaune just shivered in his seat, and Pyrrha just thought over an image of a person their age surrounded by Grimm and armed with a silver sword. She was interested.

"You said he was a viper Faunus as well correct?" Ren asked receiving a nod from blake.

"Oh oh oh, YOu think he can spit acid from his mouth, or what about poisoned blood? That would be soooooo coool." Nora said.

Suddenly a screen appeared in front of the classroom, and turned to a live view of the cliffs, with professor Ozpin and Glynda, along with a boy with white hair and wearing a blue screen turned on to hear a few words from the boy.

" _This world doesn't need heros professor. It needs a professional."_ He said.

The class began to wonder what the boy was talking about. They were late into the initiation and were wondering what they were talking about. And some people somehow began to now like him for some reason. As Ozpin explained the rules to the cliff, the young lad was then thrown into the woods via launch pad. Everyone was on edge to see this new warrior in action.

(Scene-Above the emerald forest)

Conor was just launched into the air by an unknown device. One minute he was about to ask why he needed a landing strategy. The next, he was in the air. He saw that he was making a quick descent, and needed to think fast. He spread his body apart and got into a formation. He saw a tree that had long thick branches, and began to make his way towards it. He then saw a branch from said tree about a few feet in front of him and grabbed it. The branch broke halfway and the young Witcher was unable to hold on seeing it broke. But it slowed his descent enough that he then aimed his shoulder towards the ground and put all his momentum into it and was able to roll at the last second, and safely land.

"I am going to kill whoever made such a device." Conor said as he cracked his neck. A loud popping noise was heard and made the students listening in either cringe or shiver in fear for some reason.

He then took note of his surroundings and then used his senses to see if anything was near. Much to his luck, he smelled the faint scent of wolf. It wasn't near him, but smelled like a pac moved through the area recently.

"Beowulf's, pack of 5. Moved through the area within the hour. Small tracks in the ground." He said aloud. His tracking skills unknown to him, impressed those watching, and wondered how he was able to know all of that.

Conor then began to head north towards the ruins, in hope to retrieve a relic. For about five minutes he met nothing but the winds. Then his amulet started pulsing

(Play- The Trail Witcher ost)

He then heard the sound of howls. He recognized it as the howl of beowulf's and pulled his silver sword from his back. He then remembered that these were werewolf like creatures and decided to test a theory. He pulled a vial of oil from his pouch and poured its contents over the silver blade. He prepared himself, sword in hand and ready to strike whatever came. The amulet was pulsing wildly, telling the young Witcher the creatures were near. Suddenly five beowulf's came out from the bushes in front of him, and one was bigger and covered in more bone armour. It was the young witcher dodged a swipe from the first beowulf and swiped at his back, causing it to fall to the ground. He saw the beast reacted differently than the ones before and saw what looked like a burning sensation happening on the beast's back. The oil was working. The beast laid on the ground in pain, and the young Witcher decided to try to take care of the other 4 while the one was still on the ground.

The second beowulf came and tried to pounce the young Witcher, but was dodged and ended up having its leg chopped off, and its side with a sword cleaving it halfway. The oil added even more damage and killed the beast. The third and fourth came and tried to attack at the same time, and both ended up missing their target. Suddenly the third beowulf had a blade through his head, coming out of its left eye, and before the fourth could do anything, he was met with a cut on his jugular, and a heavy swipe at his torso. The alpha in the back howled out of rage after seeing its comrades defeated so easily. It rushed after the young Witcher and tried to swipe at him. Luckily the young Witcher was able to parry the incoming arm and slice at it, but was unable to cut it off, though he still saw the burning effect from the oil on its arm. Jumping away from a swipe from the beasts other arm, he saw that the beast pounced after him. Seeing that he had to time to dodge, he used a Quen sign and when the beast was about to land a pounce with both its arms extended and jaws wide open. A orange dome surrounded the witcher and caused the beast to bounce off it and land on its back. The young Witcher then charged with his sword raised and delivered a series of heavy strikes on its torso. IT was an alpha, so it took the heavy damage to some extent, but was being pushed back by the power of the swings. The beast tried to jump away but then found itself being pushed pach by a Aard sign and only received another barrage of quick swipes. Then the witcher swung his sword in his hands and thrust it upwards into its jaw. The blade came out from the top of its head, piercing it where its brain would be. He pulled the sword from its place and the alpha fell down onto the ground. The young witcher gazed at the disintegrating corpse of the alpha, and looked like he forgot the first of the pac. The beowulf raised from its position on the floor. Still feeling the burning sensation on its back it rushed out in anger at its target. It pounced a few feet behind him and was closing in on its target. Just as it was near, the young Witcher id a counterclockwise motion and swiped at the beast's neck with his sword, decapitating it. Its lifeless body fell to the ground limp, and its head rolled around and stopped in front of a tree and began to disintegrate. The young Witcher put his sword back on his back and walked away from the slaughter and continued north.

(End- The Trail)

(Scene-Classroom)

Everyone in the classroom had their eyes wide at the display they just witnessed. The boy was so precise in his movements, and he looked like he was performing a deadly dance of death. Three questions were going through everyone's mind. 1- What was that oil he used on his sword, and how did it affect the beowulf's that way. 2- What was that dome and shockwave he used? 3- how the hell did he take on five beowulf's on his own, with an Alpha no less? Teams RWBY and JNPR were just like their fellow classmates, and were asking even more questions in their heads.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Yang said as she saw Conor slaughter the pack

"His movements were so precise, and his strikes were on point. And at the same time, they were all so brutal." Pyrrha said in awe.

"And that's what makes it awesome!" Nora said.

"He may have fought off the beowolves well. But what was that dome shield, he used a shockwave as well, could they be his semblance perhaps?" Weiss asked while in thought.

"More importantly, what was that oil he use don his sword. It seemed to take effect and burn those beowulf's, but what was it?" Ruby asked.

Ren and Blake were quiet and were trying to read the movements of their new classmate, and Jaune was somewhat scared of how he kept that same look on his face. It was cold, and looked like he held no emotion, and was serious to the core.

"Hey look he made it to the ruins!" Someone yelled in class.

(Scene-Ruins)

Connor found himself coming out of the tree line into a large clearing. He saw what looked like ruins off in the distance, and noticed what looked like a large battle happened a while before he came.

"Ruins are damaged, not from time, but a battle. Looks like long before I came here." He stated aloud. He walked closer to the ruins and noticed what looked like chess pieces on pillars. Both were black and white, and hold two of every piece. He gazed upon each piece carefully and wondered if any held a specific meaning.

"The bishop, Not really the religious type. The king and queen, never thought myself as one to rule or lead, I follow my own lead. The rook, not really one to go straight in and use full force, I need to be precise and think of my tactics." Then he noticed the knight standing atop the pillars. One was black, the other was white. "The knight, runs into battle with his pride and honor, and fights for a nation, but I am guided by no nation." He said. Everyone watching heard his words as he looked over his choices. And professor Ozpin seemed to take every word Conor said into mind. Especially about being guided by no nation.

Conor then just sighed and picked the white knight.

"Honestly, I am no knight, but it's the best out of the rest, so it will do." He said as he pocketed the piece in his coat.

(Scene-Classroom)

"Whohoo, he picked our team!" Ruby yelled as she stood up from her seats.

"Oh great, and here I was hoping to get another nuisance." Weiss said sarcastically as she pinched the crown of her nose.

"I think I rather enjoy having a handsome rogue on our team. Sure can appreciate a nice body." Yang said causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

"Quiet you!" She said to Yang.

"Wait, there is something in the distance!" Someone yelled, causing everyon to look at the screen.

(Scene-Ruins)

HIssssssssss

(Play- Hunt or be Hunted)

Conor turned around to see ruffling in the bushes and trees behind him. Out of nowhere, a giant black snake with two heads. One was black, the other was white. And instead of fangs, it had a number of sharp teeth in its jaws. The snake slithered towards the young Witcher with the intent to kill and devour its prey.

"Well aren't you pretty." He said as he drew his silver sword. And walked towards the snake.

(Scene-Cliffs)

Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch were watching the scene through their scrolls, and Glynda seemed to be on high alert.

"Ozpin i'm not sure if he can handle a King Taijitu by himself. He doesn't have a firearm and could die. We should get him out of there." She said.

"Calm down Glynda. He said he was a professional after all. SO why not see what he has to offer." Ozpin said calmly.

"But sir.."

"Patience Glynda. Though i must say. YOu seem to have changed your emotion towards our guest." Ozpin said.

"I'm just making sure this "Professional" does not get himself killed."

"I understand. But let's see where this goes." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

(Scene-Classroom)

The class of students watching were eager to see what was going to happen next, thought some feared for their new classmates safety.

"Whoah, thats is a big snake." Jaune said aloud.

"Looks to be about twice the size of what I fought during initiation. Could be trouble." Ren said.

"Lets hope he doesn't get hurt, we just met him." Ruby said a bit worried for her new friend.

"Im sure he will be fine." Yang said as she turned her attention back to the screen.

(Scene-Ruins)

Conor was doing his best to dodge the strikes of both heads of the snake. Both heads tried to strike at one at him, but both were knocked back by the power of a Quen sign. When the heads were nicked back by the sign, the young Witcher ran towards the white head who tried to strike again after regaining composure, but the young Witcher ended up doing a counter clockwise turn with his sword, and ended up slashing the snakes far left eye, rendering it useless. The young Witcher then sent a barrage of slashes on the snake's side causing it to his in pain. Its white side went over its siblings side to try to attack its foe, but missed and received a slash to its far right eye as it was also rendered useless. Now the large two headed snake had to rely on its inner right and left eyes in hopes to see its target. But it had its sense of smell, and used it to try to find its prey.

The black side ended up smelling its prey and lunged at it. The young Witcher attempted to slash at its side, but had to dodge under it to avoid the snake's jaws. Luckily it missed and the young Witcher made another slash at the snakes mouth, right at the lower right of its jaw. The white side then tried lunged at his prey and ended up barely grazing his torso. The young Witcher was thrown back a few feet, and luckily found time to roll to the side to avoid the lung the white side made in hopes of snaking on his flesh. The young Witcher then got back to his feet and readied for another round of barrages from the snake. It once again tried to use its two heads in a double attack to try and gobble its prey, but they ended up being pushed back by a shockwave of energy. The young Witcher then ran to the white snakes side and performed a quick slash at its already blinded eye again, before thrusting his sword right into it.

The snake jolted in pain and threw its head side to side, and ended up knocking the young Witcher on his back once more. The white side continued to swing its head in hopes of getting the sword from its already dead eye. It could feel it piercing where its brain would be. While the white was on a frenzy, the black side slithered under its sibling to get closer to its prey. The young wither was able to avoid a lunge from its head by rolling away, and drew his steel sword from it's holster.

The young witcher needed to think of a plan, and he then got an idea, and reached into his pocket to draw a round object. He threw it at the oncoming black head and ended up throwing it in its mouth. The object exploded, causing the head to throw itself back from the force of the bomb and hiss in pain. The young Wither then ran with his steel sword in hand and saw that the white head had its other eye exposed, and rushed at it while the black head was distracted from recovering from the bomb.

He made it just in time as the frenzied white side failed to notice him coming up and delivering a swipe to its one good eye, rendering it blind one more. This time he then stabbed his sword once more into the eye and hit it where its brain would be, and killed it. The black side recovered just in time to see its sibling killed by its prey. In a heap of rage, it lunged its head at him in hopes of knocking him down, but missed yet again, and was cut by the other side of its mouth.

The young Wicher then rolled back to the white side and retrieved his silver blade from the other eye socket. With two swords in hand, he crossed them across together and got into a stance. The black head found trouble moving around a lot due to the dead weight of its sibling, so it had to be precise in its movement. It lunged forward and received the power of two swords performing a double swipe at its lower jaw, and the side of its neck. It reeled back in pain as it felt the slice on its neck, just missing where its jugular should be. The snake didn't notice due to his dead outer eye, but the young Witcher jumped to the snake's side and landed onto its back. HE ran up to its head as the snake tried to shake him off. But as it shook, the young Witcher jumped into the air with his swords high above his head as he was about to stab something. As he came down and landed onto the top of its head, he stabbed his two swords into the snake's skull. The snake shot his head back in pain, but the young Witcher didn't fall due to his grip on his swords.

The snake's vision then began to fade out of its one good eye as the piercing swords in its brain gave a killing blow. Its head then fell lifeless to the ground as the young Witcher jumped off with both swords in hand, and gazed at his kill. He then shoved his swords and began the trek back to the cliffside.

(End-Hunt or be Hunted)

(Scene-Classroom)

Everyone watching felt their jaws dropped more after witnessing the power of their new classmate. Some were impressed, some were scared some were thinking if he was single and wanted to know where he slept. Well that was mainly Yang.

Teams RWBY and JNPR had their eyes as big as dinner plates, and their jaws reaching the floor. Nora was the first to say something as she recovered from seeing the fierce power of their new classmate.

"That was totally wicked!" She screamed.

"Did you see that fierce look on his face as he jumped and stabbed that bitch! Awesome!" Yang said agreeing with her bubbly friends.

"Such power." Pyrrha said in awe.

Ruby was lost for words for a moment before turning to Weiss.

"So Weiss. Still think he is just a brute?" She asked.

"Ill admit I am impressed with his ability. But he still used such brutish ways to attack." She said while trying to stick with her claim.

"You have to admit, that King Taijitu was twice as large as a normal one, and they are hard to kill." Blake said, Ren nodding in agreement.

"He is so cool." Jaune said in awe, though he still flt some fear after seeing the new guy fight for some reason.

"An incredible feat! Such skill, the flawless swordsmanship, and such strong and fast reflexes! I believe we are witnessing a true Huntsman making his way to the top of the food chain!" Port yelled in enthusiasm after seeing his new student in action. "Well, seeing that the show is coming to a close, it is best for everyone to head to the auditorium to welcome our new student. Dismissed."

All of the students then made their way from their seats to the auditorium to view the ceremony welcoming their new classmate. Team RWBY was especially anxious to meet their new teammate.

(Scene-Cliffs)

Glynda and Ozin were awaiting the arrival of their newest student. Both professors were nonetheless impressed with his show of skills. The way he moved and fought was a brutish style in the mind of Glynda, but she had to admit that he did it with such grace and skill. Then the heard the sound of climbing and saw a hand pop over the cliffs. Then the whole body of Conor came over the cliff and stood atop it.

"Congratulations Mr Everwinter. You have successfully completed initiation. How do you feel?" Ozpin asked.

"Only the slightest bit winded. Those beowulf's as you call them were weak, especially against the oil I used, they are susceptible to it like a werewolf, and felt the burning sensation. It only made it easier to kill them. And that snake was a better challenge. I will admit I had some slight trouble. But I got the job done, and now it's life fades from this world." Cnor said as he dusted off his coat.

"Yes, many would say that facing a King Taijitu like that would be suicide. And yet you prevailed." Ozpin

"I killed bigger." Conor said in his cold voice

"So you say, but now isn't the time for all this. Now is the time to go through the welcoming ceremony, and place you on your new team."

"Team?" Conor asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, your new team. Apologies if I forgot to mention, but all student are placed in teams of four throughout their time at Beacon. Though seeing as you are new, and it is late into the semester, you will be placed on team RWBY for your time here."

"Those four girls I stayed with last night?"

"That would be correct. Through I trust you not try to do anything indecent while you are here." Glynda said with scowl.

"Now, now. Let us make our way to the ceremony so we could formally welcome our new student." Ozpin said.

"Very well then. Lead on." Conor said as he followed Ozpin to the ceremony.

(Scene-Auditorium)

Students were packed in to welcome their new classmate. Team RWBY stood at the side of the stage to welcome their new teammate, and Ruby was literally bouncing with joy.

"I can't wait to get to know Conor some more. We didn't get that much when he spent the night, and he left before we could even talk to him in the morning." She said.

"Someone must have been eager to get out of bed." Yang said as she placed her hand on her sisters head to try to calm her down a bit.

Everyone then heard the sound of footsteps, and saw professors Ozpin and Goodwitch walking up to the stage with Conor behind them. Everyone had a better look at the face of their new classmate, and saw the cold look on his face. He looked a bit annoyed, and a bit bored. Ozpin approached the stage to announce the crowd.

"Thank you for coming. I would like to take the time to introduce our newest addition to this academy. I would like to introduce, Conor Everwinter." Ozpin said as he motioned for Conor to walk next to him, and he did. "Would team RWBY please come forward.

Team RWBY came forward with Ruby in front of her teammates.

"From this day forth, you will will welcome Mr Everwinter here as your newest member. Your team name won't change, and he will sleep in a separate room. But you will welcome him as your teammate, and hopefully friend." Ozpin said addressing the team.

"Of course headmaster." Ruby said with a small salute and smile.

"Good. For now I will need to have a chat with Mr Everwinter for a while, though He will come by your dorm latter to get some bonding time in." He then turned to the crowd. "The rest of you have the day to yourselves, all the professors will report to my office in ten minutes. Dismissed." And with that The students dispersed from the halls to enjoy the rest of their day off. "Come now Mr Everwinter, we have much to discuss." Ozpin announced as he made his way to his office with Glynda in towe.

"Welcome to the team Conor!" Ruby said as she used her semblance to get in front of Connor before he could walk with Ozpin.

"Thanks, I guess. I will come by the dorm later on. For now I need to speak with Ozpin. But we will talk later." Conor said as he pat Ruby on the head and walked past her to catch up to Ozpin.

"Okay bye!" Ruby said as she waved. "He seems nice."

"A but on the rude side if i say so myself." Weiss said with a huff.

"Look who's talking." Yang said, causing weiss to growl at her.

"I wonder what they are going to talk about." Blake said aloud.

"Probably boring stuff." Yang said. But unknown to her, anything involving a Witcher, is anything but boring.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pairings up for vote.**_

 _ **Ruby- 4**_

 _ **Weiss- 0**_

 _ **Blake- 1**_

 _ **Yang- 0**_

 _ **Pyrrha- 0**_

 _ **Cinder- 0**_

 _ **Winter- 0**_

 _ **Glynda- 2**_

 _ **Conor don't need no woman- 0**_

 _ **He f# ks a multitude of women- 1**_

 _ **(THIS SHIT IS AU NON CANON / OWN STORY BY THE WAY)**_

Opening Scene- A map of Remnant is seen on screen, and then erupts into flames revealing a Witcher medallion with its eyes glowing bright red, and a vicious growl is heard in the background.

 **(Ch3 Get to know the boy)**

After spending about 10 minutes in the elevator (Because Conor couldn't figure out how it worked until professor Oobleck Port arrived) he found himself standing once again in the clockwork tower that was Ozpin's office. Around him were professors Oobleck, Port, Goodwitch, Ozpin.

"Is everyone here?" Conor asked.

"Yes. Now we may begin. You passed initiation with flying colors, and earned your place at Beacon."

"And well deserved. It has been so long since I have seen such skill with a blade. You could possibly go toe to toe with Miss Nikos." Port said in his cheery voice.

"Who?"

"Miss Pyrrha Nikos, the 4 time champion of the Mystral tournaments. She is one of your classmates, and a friend of your new team." Ozpin clarified.

"Interesting. Been awhile since I had a good challenge. Lousy bandits and deserters are hogwash, and can barely stand up to me. Everything is sometimes too easy to kill to be honest." Conor said while thinking about his battles with humans.

"You've killed?" Glynda asked while gritting her teeth. She honestly was ready to snap.

"Of course. Am I just suppose to let people run at me with a sword and slice me to chunks, or should I raise my sword against them?"

"But is killing necessary?" She asked.

"It is when needed."

"Oh really?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"My realm is filled with constant bloodshed. We've had many wars, and our lands are full of bigots who want nothing more than to hang non-humans because they are different. Just about every town you could find a tree with fresh elven corpses hanging by their necks. If I'm to survive, then I must be prepared to face whatever comes my way."

"They just hang and kill people because they are not human?" Oobleck asked in shock while writing notes down.

"Thats right. Remember what I said Miss Goodwitch, my swords are both for monsters. Silver for monsters, steel for humans. And humans can become quite the monsters," Conor said. Before Glynda could retort, Ozpin changed the suspect.

"How about we change the subject. You are not from this world, and need to know more about it," Ozpin said as he turned his gaze to Oobleck.

"If you would." Ozpin said signaling Oobleck to step up.

"Yes of course. The world of Remnant is a vast world full of life. From the humans to faunus, we are a vast cultured world. But a threat known as the Grimm plague this world and threaten mankind. But thanks to the elemental power of Dust, we are able to fight against the Grimm. We then started to train people to become huntsmen and huntresses, in hopes of pushing back the Grimm for the sake of mankind. Now there exists only four kingdoms. Atlas, Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo. These are the last strongholds of mankind, and someday we hope to further our expansion and rebuild. That is a short summary of our world, you will learn more about that in my class. Any questions?" Oobleck said as he then took a sip from his thermos.

"Two actually. One, where did the Grimm come from?" Conor asked.

"No one knows. There are theories out there, but there is no way of telling which one is true."

"Well I might have my own theory to add in." Conor said, causing everyone else in the room to raise and eyebrow.

"And what might that be?" Ozpin asked.

"They are not from this world," Conor said causing everyone had their eyes widened.

"In my realm, the monsters that plague the lands are not naturally from there. Hundreds of years ago, an event scholars call 'The conjunction of the spheres' took place. Picture our worlds like the hands of a clock. When one hand crosses over another, it connects the two. When our world collided with the world of monsters, it created gateways and they flooded into the lands," Conor said surprising a few.

"So you are saying that the monsters from your realm are of another world as well. And the Grimm could be the result of something like this Conjunction you mentioned?" Ozpin asked.

"That is correct."

"Fascinating. I have heard the theory of the Grimm being from another plane, but now we have possible evidence, such as yourself. But that raises another question. None of the monsters from your realm have entered ours. So could it be possible for another conjunction to happen?" Oobleck said as he jotted down notes.

"Like I said, It is like a clock. It is utterly possible for it to happen again. And could possibly happen at any moment, " Conor said.

"To think such an event could happen in our world. And contaminate our land with even more deadly creatures. Such an event could be catastrophic." Port said.

"What would happen if these monsters invade our world?" Ozpin asked.

"You better pray to whatever gods you worship, and start arming your students with a silver blade. Or you and your students will end up in the belly of a beast." Conor said.

"Why silver though? It is a weak metal." Glynda asked.

"Because the monsters are susceptible to silver. They can't stand it, along with other oils and enhancements."

"Well we will keep that in mind. I believe you had another question?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, I did. What is Dust?" Conor asked.

"Dust is considered 'Nature's wrath'. It was discovered long ago, and was able to aid us in our fight against the Grimm. It comes in a variety of elements. Fire, lightning, ice, wind, And many more. Dust is used for just about everything. From ammunition, to enhancing weapons, and fuel sources." Ozpin said.

"We have something like that. Special powders and dusts we use against monster. Not like the Dust you use. The kind I use like moon and silver dusts gives our weapons enhancements to fight against certain monsters, such as werewolves and vampires." Conor said.

"Like the oil you used during initiation today. What was that?" Ozpin asked.

"That was 'cursed oil'. It is used when fighting werewolves, I figured I could test it out while fighting those beowulf's since they resemble Werewolves. Turned out it worked out well. I have about five bottles left, and I don't plan to use them much since those beasts were weak anyway. I could make more, but I would need to experiment with this world's herbs and resources." Conor said.

"Interesting. Any more oils or elixirs on you my good man?" Port asked.

"For potions, I have Blizzard, which increases my reflexes. Black Blood for turning my blood into a deadly poison. Cat for giving me the increased ability to see in the dark, though I rarely need it. Swallow for helping regain my health and strength. And White Honey to clear the toxicity level in my body so I won't die from the toxic effect of potions. I have about three bottles each, and don't plan to waste them. And before you ask, remember that I said only I can drink these potions due to my mutations. If anyone else were to drink them, they would die a painful death. But they still burn like hell when I drink them. Then again, monster blood and toxic herbs don't sound appealing to begin with."

Glynda shivered after hearing what his potions were made of, and fought back the urge to gag at such a disgusting drink. "Why do you drink them then?" She asked.

"I already explained it. I can increase my ability to fight monsters. What if I were to fight a vampire and it was able to get a sip of my blood? It would burn and poison the vampire instead of help it regain its strength through my blood. Or what if I was wounded and needed to heal? These help a Witcher when they are in the field, and should be used cautiously." Conor said. "As for oils. I have five cursed oil, two necrophage oils, four ogrid oils, two specter oils, and one vampire oil. Each type of oil is used on a specific type of monster breed. Necrophage is used in creatures like ghouls and alghouls. Were as specter oil is used for creatures like wraiths and specters. Vampire oil is pretty much self explanatory." Conor said.

"You certainly have a lot of supplies on hand. I assume there are hundreds of these monsters that plague your world." Port said.

"There are indeed a lot. And I need to know all about them if I am to fight them. Same goes for Grimm."

"What about the military?" Ozpin asked.

"If their not too busy getting drunk off their asses, fighting to conquer new lands, or plowing cheap whores, then they are being destroyed by the monsters. They may charge in with their armies, but they will not come back. They dont have the training and tools of a Witcher, and many don't like us since we are mutants, and dwell in sorcery. There are witch hunters and organizations out there. But they still lack experience and training, and don't end up as successful as a Witcher," Conor said.

"You are also of the last generation of witchers correct?" Ozpin asked.

"That is true. Once we were many. Now we are few. Hunters, killers of the world's filth. Witchers, the ultimate killing machines. And with whatever numbers of us exist, we travel the world in search of monsters and coin, and do what we do best. Killing monsters."

"Would it be possible to train more people to become witchers?" Ozpin asked causing Glynda glare at him.

"Sir you can't be serious! You heard what he said before. Three tenths of every trainee will die because of those trials! Are you seriously thinking of having our students go through such things!? Glynda shouted.

"I'm not saying we should do it. I am merely asking it it is possibly for Witchers to be created again," Ozpin said. Though Glynda wasn't satisfied.

"For your information, the secrets of the trials have been lost for years. I wouldn't be the last generation if it was possible to make more, and no Witcher schools are training any new Witchers anyway." Conor said, making glynda sigh in relief. "But if the conjunction on the spheres were to happen, I would recommend you start handing out silver blades."

"I will take that into retrospect. But I have a few questions for you as well." Ozpin said.

"Ask away."

"Do you have your Aura unlocked?"

"My what?" Conor asked.

"That answers that question."

"Do you even know what an Aura is?" Glynda asked.

"A radiating feeling that comes off a person," Conor said.

"That is one thing, but no. Aura is the manifestation of the soul. It forms a shield, and protects all living beings when it is unlocked. People can even control what we call semblances. They are special powers that are used in combat when fighting against the Grimm. Every living thing has a soul, so every living thing possesses and Aura. Save for the Grimm, who have no souls. Since you have no Aura unlocked, we will have to unlock it for you." Ozpin said.

"What will happen when I unlock this "Aura"?

"You will feel a sense of purity, and feel like you could take on the world. Your Aura will heal wounds, and protect you from damage to an extent."

"Almost like a Quen sign," Conor said.

"Quen?"

"Quen is one of the signs I can use. I make a formation with my hands, and I will be covered in an orange like glow, and if anyone or anything tries to damage me, Quen will form a shield and force back anything hostile." Conor explained.

"So that was what that shield thing was. I thought it to be a semblance, but I was wrong since you have no Aura unlocked. These signs are rather interesting. Can others learn these signs?" Port asked.

"It is possible. Just be prepared to go through ruthless training, and having your skin forcefully peeled off." Port jolted up a bit. He didn't feel like having his skin peeled anytime.

"I think we're fine without signs." Glynda said while adjusting her glasses.

"So then. Shall we begin with unlocking your Aura?" Ozpin asked.

"Very well, let's get this over with." Conor said.

"Glynda, if you may," Ozpin said, signaling Glynda to unlock his Aura.

"Of course," She said as she stepped forward, and stopped in front of the young Witcher. "Close your eyes, and relax." She said.

Conor did what she said, and closed his eyes to await the feeling of his Aura. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard Glynda chanting.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality._

 _Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all._

 _Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

The young Witcher waited a couple seconds, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and noticed the wide eyed looks of everyone else in the room.

"Ozpin, it is not working. It is almost like he doesn't have an Aura, or a soul," Glynda said.

"Hmmmm, this is rather interesting," Ozpin said.

"So it didn't work?" Conor asked.

"I am afraid that is the case."

"Well it does not matter. I don't need an Aura to fight monsters. I have been doing just fine without it."

"I still want you to be cautious. The Grimm may not be up to par with any monster you have faced. But anything could happen. Some of the bravest huntsmen have fallen to the simplest of Grimm."

"I understand. Other than all these questions, is there anything else you would like to talk about headmaster?"

"Just want to clarify your backstory. What have you told your new team last night" Ozpin asked, hoping the young Witcher picked his words correctly.

"I told them I am a viper faunus due to having the eyes of a viper. I come from a small village outside the walls of your city, but it was burned to the ground along with my family. A mercenary took me in after coming to the town's ruins, and trained me in his ways, and have been on the road for a long time." Conor said.

"Good, that will suffice for your origins. But I must now inform you about the few downsides of being a Faunus. People do not see the Faunus as equal due to being nonhuman, almost like how people in your world viewed elves and dwarves. An organization known as the White Fang, was formed in hope of gaining equal rights. But over the years, they have turned violent, and are now known as a terrorist group," Ozpin said.

"So I will face both discrimination, and have to deal with terrorist drama? Honestly, doesn't sound any different from when I was back in the northern kingdoms."

"Correct. But hopefully you won't have to worry too much about them. Another Thing I would like to point out, it that after I read that journal of yours, I noticed you write in a different language, yet you speak the same tongue as us."

"And I am just dying to get a look at this language of yours. I hope you wouldn't mind if I checked out this journal for a few days," Oobleck said.

"You can have it for a week. But I will need it back after that," Conor said as he threw his journal towards Oobleck. "As for the language, let me have access to your library, and I will sort everything out myself. I already know a few other languages, and won't have any trouble learning this if it is just our writing that is different," Conor said.

"The library is always open to students. I would also recommend studying more on this world, and taking as many notes as you can in classes," Ozpin said.

"I will."

"Well then. I believe that about settles everything. I will have a uniform ready for you first thing tomorrow morning. I suggest you have head towards your team's dorm, and get to know them a bit, your room should be ready tonight, and it is right next to your teammates dorm."

"That's oddly convenient." Conor noted.

"It is, isn't it. But enough dilly dallying. Run along now. You have the same classes as your teammates, and they start at 9 tomorrow, don't be late."

"Of course." Conor said before he left the office to head down to the dorm rooms. Luckily he only took half the time to figure out how the elevator worked.

Once the young Witcher, the professors felt the need to chat amongst themselves, and review the situation. It was the basic "We must never speak of this to anyone" talk. Though there were two more things they needed to discuss.

"How do you think James will feel about this?" Glynda asked.

"Hopefuly we won't have to tell him. I'd rather not involve the Witcher in foreign politics and military needs. I fear James would just want to take him away and try to learn his Witcher secrets." Ozpin said.

"Sounds reasonable enough. Though I will still have to keep an eye on him. I don't care what he says about killing when necessary. It still is wrong to take a life, and at a young age as well."

"Now, Now Glynda. We must remember the place this young lad comes from. War is happening between kingdoms, People are killing one another to keep a pure human race world, and that said world is filled with far deadlier creatures than the Grimm. It is nothing out of the ordinary for this to be his opinion. I won't tell you to just accept his ways, but merely think how you would fare in his shoes." Port said.

"Now then, I believe it is time for lunch." As Port was about to leave, with Oobleck in tow. Glynda stopped him to have a word with Oobleck.

"Listen, If you happen to translate the journal, I want you to give me a translated version of his entries. I want to know what he was doing in his world from his words."

"May I ask why?" Oobleck asked.

"I want to find any information about this 'Witcher', and make sure he won't be trouble. Maybe reading some of his entrees will shed some light on some things."

"You are acting rather cautious around him. I don't feel like he would be a threat. But, I will see what I can do."

"That's all I ask." Glynda said as he let Oobleck leave the room.

Meanwhile, Ozpin as thinking over the words of the young Witcher about preparing to fight monsters.

"Glynda, I would like you to fill in an order for some supplies." Ozpin said.

"May I ask what we are ordering?"

"Silver. A lot of it." Ozpin said.

"Why would we need silver? Are you honestly thinking this conjunction of the spheres or whatever could happen on Remnant?" Glynda asked as she folded her arms.

"I just want to have an emergency plan setup. It is better to have on and not have anything happen, than to worry all the time about what will happen if we do not prepare."

Glynda just sighed at Ozpin's words. Somehow he was right.

"Very well." She then began to walk out the room.

"And please, try to understand our guest is use to a much more destructive world. His methods may be somewhat brutal, but like Bartholomew said. You have to understand where he comes from." Ozpin said.

"I just fear for the students."

"He is our student."

(Team RWBY dorm)

The young Witcher began the trek down the halls of Beacons dormitory on a journey to get to his teammates dormroom. He found himself in front of the doorway and was about to knock, but someone opened the door before he could knock.

"Helloo!"

It was Ruby, and she looked like she had been waiting for her newest teammate.

"Were you waiting by the door this whole time?" Conor asked.

"Noooo…" Ruby said as she held her hands behind her back and gave the childish 'I didn't do anything wrong' pose.

"She did." A voice called out revealing to be Yang who was laying on her bed. "She couldn't wait to see you muscle boy."

"Shut up Yang!"

"Both of you quiet, and just let him in already." Weiss yelled from across the room.

Ruby moved out of the way and let conor into the room. When he got in, he saw everyone was in their respective beds, and looked like they were enjoying the free time they have.

"Now that muscle boy is back, let's talk about the wonders we saw during initiation." Yang said.

"You were watching me?" Conor asked.

"The whole student body pretty much saw. It was quite the show. I liked the part where you acted like you didn't see that last beowulf, and you just chopped it's freaking head off like it was butter."

"I will admit I had my doubts about your skills. They did seem brutish, yet were very swift and well done." Weiss said.

"Thanks."

"Where did you learn all those skills?" Blake asked.

"From my old mentor. He was a bit on the elderly side, but he knew how to swing a sword. Taught me everything I knew since I was six years old."

"You have been training since you were six? That's half the age children are allowed to train to become hunters," Weiss stated.

"Well I didn't go to any hunter school. I don't think any hunter school can even come to par with what the old man taught me."

"Well we're getting off track. It is time for the official team welcoming ceremony," Ruby said while approaching Conor. "By the power invested in me, I hereby dub the Conor of team RWBY!" Ruby said as she then blew into a party favor. "Welcome aboard."

"Thanks, I guess," Conor said with the same emotionless voice.

"You don't sound excited," Ruby pouted.

"Just trying to adjust myself. I don't do teams usually. Been on my own for a year, and just travels around taking whatever jobs needed to be done."

"Well i'm sure you will come to love our presence." Ruby said as she then plopped herself on her bed. "Soooo… Tell us about yourself."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Oh you know. Musical tastes, favorite foods, favorite joke, your taste in women." Yang listed off.

"Enough of your fooling. Let us try not to ward our new teammate away." Weiss said to Yang.

"Well I never was one for music, I rather enjoy venison, my old mentor told me some jokes that were rather… inappropriate, and I never bothered to care about dating preferences." Conor said. He was trying to socialize with his new team. Keyword being trying. He never was one for having a social life. No time making friends while there are monsters to kill.

"Okay we're getting somewhere. See Weiss, I can get to know people." Yang said with a grin that made Weiss sigh.

"What about some cool stories? You said you traveled around as a mercenary, so you're bound to have a few tales." Ruby said.

"Sorry, but I'm not interesting. And all the stories I have on me are just basic jobs, nothing out of the ordinary."

It was a lie of course. Conor has a shit load of stories to tell, and many about giant monsters he has faced off in his time as a Witcher.

"Awww. I wanted to hear a story." Ruby pouted.

"Sorry, maybe next time. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Well, you are a Faunus. So what is your opinion of the White Fang?" Weiss asked. Blake heard the question and perked up a bit, and was eager to hear his answer.

"I was always one to believe race doesn't matter. But if someone was treated differently, or pushed over a lot because of it. I believe you have the right to stand up for yourself, Even if that means having to resort to violence. But the things White Fang do to try to get that right, is like using a double edged sword. You may use it to fight for your rights. But you will only cut yourself down with it."

Conor's words seemed to satisfy Weiss. Blake smiled a bit at his words of wisdom

"I think that is a good answer. I see you disagree with their methods." Blake said. Conor merely nodded in response.

"So where you from muscle boy?" Yang asked while laying down on her stomach, her hands under her chin, and swinging her legs back and forward.

"I was born in a village outside the walls of kingdom. We had the coldest winters imaginable due to being far north. One day we suffered an attack from the Grimm, and the village was burned down. I was one of the only survivors, and a mercenary found me and took me in."

"Sounds like a rough life." Yang said with sympathy.

"It was. My old mentor probably put me through the harshest training anyone could have. Ever get thrown into the woods for a week with only a knife and told to survive?"

"That's just barbaric!" Weiss said.

"His methods were questionable, but they were effective. I grew up to become one of the strongest fighters in my old mentors group. We were trained to fight against monsters after all, so we had to be prepared for anything. I left at fifteen to go out and do jobs on my own. People were hesitant to allow a child to slay monsters for them. But after a few good missions and a couple of fights, People just saw me as just another mercenary."

"Sounds dangerous to go out at such a young age and fight. How old are you now?" Blake asked.

"I'm sixteen years old. About to be seventeen in a few months."

"Wow really!? You're only a year older than me?" Ruby asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. It's just that people usually attend hunter schools like beacon at seventeen and older. You are now the second person to be accepted who is below the age limit. And you said you never even attended a previous hunter school?" Weiss asked.

"No. And I think age doesn't really matter. If you have the skills, and the will to fight. Then I believe you are more than ready." Conor said honestly.

"YEAH! Young people rule. High five,"Ruby said as she held her hand out to conor and awaited him to slap it with his. "Come on man don't leave me hanging."

Conor just stood there like a stump and looked at Ruby's hand. He had no idea why she was holding her hand up to him like she was.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"A high five," Ruby said.

"... A what?" Conor asked.

Everyone in the room just stared at conor like he suddenly grew a second head.

"How could you not know what a high five is!?" Ruby yelled.

"What do I do?"

"Give me your hand," Ruby said as she grabbed connor's hand and held it up next to her still raised hand. "Just take your hand, and slap it into mine," She said as she placed conor's palm onto hers in a swift motion. A silent clapping noise could be heard. "Now lets try again. HIgh five!" She said as she raised his hand once more and awaited connor's hand. Conor merely raised his hand and slowly slapped Ruby's open palm with his, making a slightly louder clapping noise. "Good. A little lacking, but you will learn."

"What is the purpose of this?" Conor asked.

"It's something people do. You know, to congratulate, to say hi even. Something friends do. You have friends right?" Ruby asked. Though her face adopted a look of concern.

"Only people I really knew were my mentors comrades. They were nice people, but I never felt the need to socialize with others in my age group. I was more focused on completing jobs, and many people didn't want to have any relationship with someone who wasn't human."

"That's just sad. It doesn't sound like a happy life." Yang said.

"My life isn't really one full of socialization anyway. My only purpose is to slay monsters for the sake of humanity. People also don't see me as a person, but a freak who deserves to be hanged."

"But we see you as a person, and as our friend." Ruby said.

"Really now?"

"Thats right. We said it before. We don't care if you're not human. You are a member of this team, and our friend. So stop being so grump learn to lighten up." Yang said.

Conor just sighed a little and closed his eyes. "I will try to be more social, but I won't promise anything." Keyword being try.

"Great. Now let's go introduce you to more people. I think JNPR is in the cafeteria getting lunch. Let's go have a team lunch." Ruby said.

"Yea, i'm starving. Come on muscle boy, let's go," Yang said as she grabbed Conor's arm and dragged him out.

"I can walk on my own you know," He said.

"I know," She said as she dragged Conor to the Cafeteria with her Iron grip. The other members of team RWBY following in tow.

(Cafeteria)

Yang let Conor go and stopped dragging him about halfway towards the cafeteria. It was a short walk and the team and their newest member found themselves in the large halls of Beacons cafeteria. They walked towards a table with four individuals sitting at it. One was a redheaded girl with her hair tied in a ponytail, and wore bronze armour. The second was a boy with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with a chest piece over it, and a pair of jeans. The third was a girl with short orange hair, and wore a white shirt, and a pink skirt. The last was a boy with jet black hair with a streak of magenta that matched his eyes. He wore a green eastern style jacket, and grey pants.

"Hey guys!" Ruby called out.

"Hey Ruby, How are you?" Pyrrha asked. She then saw the young Witcher was with them. "You are conor right? I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"So your Pyrrha Nikos, Ozpin told me about you. Said you were quite the fighter. Hope to see for myself sometime if you don't mind." Conor said.

"Mind his manners. We are trying to get him to be less…" Weiss began

"Grumpy." Yang said as she finished Weiss's sentence.

"Rude would be a better word." Weiss said.

"It's fine, and I would love to have match against you Conor. Your skills from initiate me interest me." Pyrrha said.

"Conor doesn't really socialize, says he is more focused on slaying Grimm than meeting people." Blake said.

"That's lame." Nora said while she had a pancake in her mouth.

"Nora, swallow your food before you speak." Ren said to his partner.

Nora swallowed the pancake and let out a small burp. "Sorry Ren. and the names Nora Valkyrie." She said with a salute. "And this is my bestest friend Lie Ren." Nora said before the blond boy spoke up.

"Nice to meet you Conor. Names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it." Jaune said as he held his hand out.

Conor grabbed it, being familiar of how handshakes work, and shook his hand. "Do they now?"

Jaune shuckled nervously as he saw the everlasting scowl on the young Witcher. "hehehe….No."

Conor let go of his hand and sat down with the rest of his teammates. Ruby felt the need to sit at the end and place Conor in between her and Yang so he wouldn't sit at the far end of the table.

"So Conor, Where are you from?" Pyrrha asked.

"A village outside the kingdoms. Got burned down by Grimm years ago, and a mercenary took me in and trained me." Conor said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Pyrrha said feeling a bit bad.

"It is fine. It doesn't bother me."

"Oh oh oh. I have a question!" Nora

"Yes?"

"Can you spit acid?" Nora asked, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Its because she hear you're a viper Faunus." Ren said.

"Well I cannot spit acid. I simply have the eyes of a viper, and heightened senses." Conor said.

"Well how about you tell us about yourself. What was it like being trained as a mercenary?" Jaune asked.

"It was brutal, harsh, and even deadly. The moment my mentor took me in, he said I better learn how to defend myself, or I am just going to end up dead."

"Jeez, sounds ruff." Jaune said.

"Maybe, but the training I went through payed off in the end."

"It definitely seems that way. You sure proved yourself during initiation, and you seem to have quite the semblance." Pyrrha said

"You mean my signs." Conor said.

"Is that what you used to make that shield, and shockwave?" Blake asked.

"I can create a shockwave to force back opponents, as well as make a barrier that will create a shockwave to force back an opponent back if they land a hit on me." Conor didn't want to reveal all of his signs. He figured shooting fire, and swaying the minds of others wouldn't look good, and create suspicion. Maybe he could think of something for the Yrden sign, but that would require some thought.

"Ooooooooooo." Nora and Ruby said together, admiring Conor's ability.

"Sounds useful." Ren said.

"It's amazing you can manipulate your semblance for multiple uses." Pyrrha said.

"Why call them signs?" Blake asked.

"Because I activate them by melding my fingers in a certain formation." Conor said.

"So it is like sign language?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty much."

"What about your swords? I don't see any transforming mechanism." Jaune said.

"Because they are simple swords." Conor said, making Jaune feel a bit happy knowing someone else in his class didn't have anything fancy like to use as a weapon.

"They aren't just simple! One is made of space metal, and the other is silver. They are so cool." Ruby said.

"That's another thing. As amazing as it is to have a sword made of a meteorite. Why would you need a silver one?" Pyrrha asked.

"Silver for monsters, steel for humans." Conor said.

"So your silver sword is for fighting Grimm, and your steel sword is for fighting against people." Read said.

"That is correct. Silver may seem like a weak metal, but thanks to this swords steel core, and well craftsmanship, it has its use. And it did its job well against those beasts." Conor said.

The members of each team had to agree. The sword was most effective against the Grimm. The silver sword stayed shard, and was surprisingly durable. Though they still couldn't understand why it had to be made from silver.

"Well, can't argue with result." Ruby said. "Now how about we get some lunch."

"Finally some food. I feel like I can eat a horse." Yang said as she stood up and went to get some food. Weiss and Blake following

"Come on Conor, let's get something to eat." Ruby said as she stood next to the young Witcher, who was still sitting.

"Alright," Conor said as he stood up and followed Ruby to get food.

Conor and Ruby walked up to the lunch line, when suddenly, Conor bumped into someone walking in the opposite direction.

"Watch were you going!" He said.

Conor didn't respond. He heard the person yell, but he didn't care at all.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He said again, but was met with more silence.

The guy Conor bumped into had enough of it, and went over to confront him. He was able to get behind him and put his hand on the young Witchers shoulder and tried to turn him around.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." He said.

Conor merely turned his head to look over his shoulder. He saw a guy about his age, who had short brown hair that was spiked at the front, and was wearing a chest piece with a bird on it. "Can I help you?" Conor asked.

"Yeah, maybe watch where the hell you're going."

"Sorry. Wont happen again."

"You better be sorry, or you might regret it."

Conor turned around to face the kid, and crossed his arms. He gazed into his eyes with his own.

"Or what?" He asked

Ruby was behind conor the whole time, and was starting to get worried. JNPR and the rest of team RWBY also saw this and was ready to move if things got bad.

"Or I bash your face in you freak. No one messes with Cardin Winchester. You think you can just walk around like you're the boss or something. You're not even human. So learn your place." The newly named Cardin said.

"Was that a threat?" Conor asked.

"What of it?" Cardin said.

Just as cardin asked that, the rest of his teammates could be seen walking up behind the.

"Because if you are going to make a threat." Conor said as he placed a hand on Fallen Star, ready to pull it out. "You might want to be ready to back it up."

"Were not afraid of you. You think you can perform some fancy moves during initiation, and expect us to back off. Well sorry bub, but no chance." Cardin said.

The young Witcher saw that his imitation didn't work. He didn't have a problem with getting into a fight, but he knew it would just stir up more trouble than it was worth. Time for plan B.

Conor took his hand off Fallen star and placed it into his coat pocket where it wouldn't be seen.

"How bout this. Back off before trouble starts." Conor said as he performed the Axii sign. His eyes glowed for a brief moment, and Cardin adopted a calm emotionless look.

"Okay then. We will mind our own business." Cardin said calmly.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of CRDL were just baffled at cardin's response. He sounded like he was ready to hit Conor, and the next he was agreeing to back off. And the way he said it was like he lost all emotion.

"Cardin what the hell are you talking about. We can totally take this guy." Sky said.

"We are going to mind our own business, let's go." Cardin said as he slowly walked away, and left his team behind.

"Hey Cardin wait up! What's going on man?" His team said as they chased after Cardin.

Conor turned around to see a shocked Ruby.

"You alright Ruby?" Conor asked.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Do what?"

"Make Cardin back down like that. One minute he was ready to punch you, and the next he was calm and actually backed off."

"Well I guess he was just all talk then." Conor said before walking away from Ruby and towards the lunch line.

"Hey, Wait up!" Ruby yelled as she followed Conor.

Meanwhile at the back of the hall, Glynda was watching everything. She tensed up and was ready to intervene when she saw Conor put his hands on one of his sword. She knew about Conor's signs, and wasn't happy with him meddling with Cardin's mind like that, but she was happy he didn't result to violence.

After getting their respective meals. Teams RWBY and JNPR all sat down to eat. Conor was surprised at the amount of food the school provided the students. He got a large chicken breast, a few pieces of bread, and an apple. He grabbed the chicken with his hands and began eating it. He had to admit, the chicken was good. Beats the meals Witchers in training were fed. He looked up at his team's faces to see them looking at him with the same faces they had on during the high five incident.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Where are your manners? Aren you gonna use a fork?" Weiss asked with irritation in her voice.

"Don't see a reason to use one," Conor said as he took another bite.

"Where were you raised, a barn?"

"No a castle." Conor said. He was being honest. Kaer Morhen was a large castle like fortress after all.

Weiss just huffed at Conor's statement. "Really now? Well whatever caslte you come from must be filled with slobs." Weiss said as she went back to her meal of one apple. That is just unhealthy.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Conor said as he moved onto his bread.

After a good meal the teams both went back to their respective rooms. Conor decided to see if his room was ready and went to go check it out. It was right next to his teammates room like ozpin said. He opened the door to find a good sized room with a single bed in it on the left side. There was a bookshelf next to the bathroom door, and a desk in front of the window with shelves around it. He thought the room would sufficient to his needs. It was rather large, seeing the rooms were made to house four people, but he was fine with it. The bathroom was simple enough. A bath and shower, a toilet, and a sink. It took him about five minutes to figure out the toilet was some kind of chamber pot that flushed waste away, and that the sink was used for washing. He decided to take a bath since he just got out of initiation and undressed himself, and readied a hot bath. He spent a good ten minutes in the bath. He never really had the chance to

Ever sit down and have a chance to relax. He was always on the move from town to town, always searching for new contracts, and monsters to slay. But now he had a chance to sit down and enjoy himself. Perhaps he could learn to take the time to relax a bit.

'Knock Knock'

He thought he could relax. Until he heard the sound of knocking on the door. The young Witcher pushed himself out of the bath, and quickly dried himself off. He put his trousers on and made his way to the door. He opened it to see no other than Glynda holding a box in her hands. She was about to speak but then noticed the shirtless form of the young Witcher. She was both impressed, and a little shocked, and more importantly, flustered. He was chiseled like he was made of stone, and he was covered in scars that made her wonder what kind of monsters this boy has faced. She then realized she was staring and shook herself out of some thoughts she should not be having.

"Good Day Witcher. I trust you have found the time to get to know your team."

"They were more interested in me. Introduced me to team JNPR to."

"They are a rather energetic bunch, but they have good intentions both of them. I saw what you did today, and was relieved to see you resort to less violent tendencies, even if it had to be done with using your mind tricks on him."

"You sound happy with me. I'm rather surprised you could be so nice to me professor."

"Don't try to turn this around young man. You may have resolved a solution without combat, but you still haven't earned my trust just yet."

"Any reason why you're here?"

"Just delivering your uniform and scroll. And if I see any blood that isn't yours on this uniform, I will not be please. I will leave it at that. Now your scroll is a means of communication. You can talk to people from long distances, and even send messages. Rather easy to understand, even a child could figure out how to use one. Hopefully you won't have trouble, but consult your team if you do." Glynda said as she handed the box to Conor. "Now I must be on my way. Good Day Witcher."

With that said, Glynda left the young Witcher to himself. He put his shirt on but left his coat, armour, and swords resting on his bed. He spent a good 20 minutes figuring out the workings of his scroll. He found it weird how instead of rolled up paper, it was some metal and glass device. He figured out how to use it and even send messages. He even learned that it could even play music.

After deciding he understood all he could about his scroll, Conor decided to head to the library and try to learn this worlds written language. He was able to find the library and find a few children's books, (Much to his annoyance that he had to use children's books) And within a good 2 hours, was able to get the basics of the language. Turns out they simple have a different alphabet.

He checked out lots of books he thought would be useful, and ende dup filling his desk with small towers and piles of books, and research papers. And even a few books for his own pleasure.

He started by learning about this world's culture. Learned about things like 'The great war', and 'the Faunus revolution', as well as more information regarding the Faunus. They had it just as hard as elves and dwarves back in his world, except people weren't going out and hanging them because they weren't human.

He then moved on to Grimm. He learned of a variety of species, as well as the origins. Oobleck was right. The people of this world have no knowledge of where the Grimm came from, as well as limited knowledge about what they are. Their bodies disintegrate when killed, and they die in captivity. It is almost impossible to learn anything about them.

He then decided to delve into plant life and vegetation. The young Witcher was looking for anyway he could remake any of his potions and oils. He found a few herbs that sounded like they could work, but he would have to find them and experiment.

As the young witcher went through countless hours of study and research. He realized it was getting dark out, and according to his scroll, it was nine o-clock. He stretched his arms and back in his chair and lit a candle by his desk with Igni. He was going to try to learn all he could, but was interrupted.

'Knock knock'

"Hey Conor, you in there?"

It sounded like Ruby. The young witcher got out of his chair and walked to the door, and opened it, revealing Ruby in her sleepwear.

"Where were you all day? We were looking for you." Ruby said.

"Sorry, I got caught up in a little research."

"Oh what are you studying." Ruby said as she let herself into Connor's room. "Man you got lucky with your room. Then again, you don't have 4 other beds in it," Ruby said.

"It is a bit spacious, but I am fine with it."

Ruby then saw the many piles of books on Conor's desk and went to go check it out.

"Man, you sure like to study. Maybe you and weiss found something in common other than facial features and hair." Ruby said as she looked over every book.

It was the basic study material on his desk. Grimm anatomy, history books. Though she wondered what he was doing with books on vegetation and. She then saw a few large dusty old books about myths and legends and wondered what he was using the, for.

"Why do you have these books about myths and legends?" She asked.

"It's a small hobby of mine. You could say I am a bit interested in the supernatural." Conor said.

"That's cool. I enjoy hearing stories about fairy tales, though it is a shame none are real."

"They say that every fairy tale contains some grain of truth you know."

"Maybe, but I came by to see how you are doing. How is everything treating you?"

"It's going fine. Though professor goodwitch seems to be weary of me."

"She's just like that. Give it time and you will get use to it. She does that to everyone."

"Whatever you say Ruby. Now I think it is time we went to sleep. We have classes tomorrow."

"I know. But give me your scroll number so I can message you and everything. And remember to put your gear in your locker before you go to bed."

"Where is the locker room though, I wasn't exactly given a tour of this place."

"I will show you, follow me."

Conor followed Ruby to the locker room with his sword and armour, and was able to get to the locker room in good time. There wasn't much conversation between the two of them, besides Ruby asking to hold his swords along the way. He was able to find his locker and place his gear inside, and began to make the trek back to his room.

"Hey Conor, can I ask you something?" Ruby asked.

"What do you want to know?" Conor asked.

"It was about your sword. You said it was used for humans, but hunters are suppose to focus on fighting the Grimm. Why would you need to have a sword specifically for people?"

"In case I need to defend myself. Humans can become quite the monster Ruby, And my job is to slay monsters."

"Have you ever...you know…" Ruby began, trying to find the words.

"Killed?" Connor completed.

"Have you?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"I have." He said, shocking Ruby.

"Yo-you have!?"

"I didn't do it for no reason for your information. I did it in order to defend myself. There have been many attempts on my life, and I either had to raise my sword against them, or die."

"But was killing them necessary?"

"It was Ruby."

"But killing is just wrong, it's evil."

Conor looked at Ruby to see a worried and scared look on her face.

"Evil is evil, lesser greater, middling, it makes no difference. The degree is arbitrary, the definition's blurred, if I were to choose between one evil and another, I'd rather not choose at all. And if killing is considered evil, then I guess I had no choice then to chose such an evil to survive. But know that it was never meant to be on purpose. In a life or death situation, would you sit there and stick by your rule of killing being a terrible evil, or would you do what is necessary to keep your life. And before you answer, remember that no matter what you choose, a life will be lost in the end."

Ruby thought over the words of her new teammate. Somehow she knew he was right.

"I guess it makes sense. I hate to admit it, but your right. But promise me you will try not to kill on purpose, and only if it is absolutely necessary, and I mean absolutely necessary." She said,

"I cannot make promises Ruby, if I were put into a situation where I would need to raise my sword and end a life, I would do it. But only when I needed to defend myself."

"That's fine, I just don't want you to become a monster."

"Some would say I am already a monster."

"Well I don't think you are. You may have killed, but that doesn't make you any less of a person than me. And you say you don't do it on purpose, and I doubt you enjoy it. So I won't see you as a monster, but my friend."

"Thanks Ruby." conor said, for a moment you could have sworn you could see him smile.

The two made their way to their rooms and were about to enter, but Ruby wanted to know something.

"Should I tell them what you told me?" Ruby asked.

"You can do as you see fit. I Don't care if you tell them I killed, but if you do, remember the words I said to you."

"I won't. Goodnight Conor."

"Goodnight Ruby."

And with that, the young Witcher entered his room, and plopped himself on his bed, and drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the challenges that await him tomorrow.

 _ **Will conor learn to make friends with his teammates and their friends?**_

 _ **Could the Conjunction of the spheres happen on remnant?**_

 _ **And what could Glynda possibly find if she reads the Witchers journal?**_

 _ **Tune in next time to find out. Or not since some plot takes more than a chapter to solve and stuff.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pairings up for vote.**_

 _ **Ruby- 5**_

 _ **Weiss- 1**_

 _ **Blake- 5**_

 _ **Yang- 0**_

 _ **Pyrrha- 0**_

 _ **Cinder- 0**_

 _ **Winter- 0**_

 _ **Glynda- 4**_

 _ **Conor don't need no woman- 0**_

 _ **He f# ks a multitude of women- 1**_

 _ **Looks like Ruby and Blake are tied, and 1 for Weiss, with Glynda catching up. Voting still going so lets go**_

Opening Scene- A map of Remnant is seen on screen, and then erupts into flames revealing a Witcher medallion with its eyes glowing bright red, and a vicious growl is heard in the background.

 **(Ch4 Beacons White Viper)**

It was a bright morning. The light of the rising sun shone its lights on the room on one young Witcher.

Conor awoke from his slumber. He dreamt of the many adventures he has had in Temeria once again. He was on no man's land. The rotting bodies of fallen soldiers littered the fields, and ghouls were snacking on them. Conor added some oil to his sword and slaughtered every monster he came across. He woke up after that and found himself blinded by the light of the shining sun. He managed to get out of his bed and see that it was seven thirty in the morning. Classes started at nine, so he had time to get ready.

Conor took the box he was given by Glynda, and opened it, revealing his uniform. Conor wasn't one for formal dresswear. Witchers spend less time attending parties, and events, and more time trekking through the wilds in search of monsters. He took his uniform and stripped out of his regular clothes, and dressed in his new outfit. It consisted of a brown jacket with gold lining, and a tie. With matching dress pants, and black shoes. After taking the time to figure out how to put on his uniform, and get use to it. He despised the tie very much, and decided to take it off, leaving his wolf medallion hang from his neck, and exposed.

Conor walked grabbed his scroll and materials he thought he would need, and left his room to go to his fellow teammates room. He made it to the door, and knocked a few times to let them know he was ready.

"Hold on a minuet!" A voice called out.

The door opened revealing Weiss standing in the doorway in her school uniform.

"Good day to you Conor. I see you are actually ready for the day." Weiss said with annoyance in her voice.

The young Witcher looked inside the room to see everyone still in there sleepwear, and not the least bit ready for the day.

"Hey come on Weiss, can't we just get a little time to rest?" Yang asked as she stretched her arms.

"You can do that when you start going to bed on time." Weiss said.

"Were going to be a while, why don't you and Conor go down and get breakfast, we will meet you there." Blake said.

"Save some strawberries for me Weiss!" Ruby called out.

Weiss just sighed before she walked out the door and left with conor to get breakfast. The two were walking in silence for a while, but Weiss felt the need to speak up.

"So how are things treating you here?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine. But there isn't much to say until after classes are over for today. What classes do we have?"

"We have Grimm studies with Professor Port, history with Dr Oobleck, an hour lunch break after that, and we have combat class with Professor Goodwitch." Weiss said as he listed off all the classes today.

"Sounds easy enough. I have been doing a lot of research on all those with the time I spent here. Checked out a few books, and spent a good sum of hours gaining some knowledge."

"Well it's good to see what you lack in table manners, you gain in your studies. Hopefuly they will prove useful." Weiss said.

"You sound pleased, I take it the others aren't that big on studying?"

"Blake is trying and actually doing good, Ruby is trying, but not getting it and will just forget about it, and Yang doesn't study at all." Weiss said.

"Well if they are thinking of pursuing this career of hunting monsters, then they better learn that the world doesn't operate on just passing by. Just using the bare minimum will only end up getting you a shallow grave." Conor said, surprising Weiss.

"That may be a bit cryptic, but I have to agree. We aren't here to fool around, we are here to learn to save the world."

"People romanticize too much. They see a job where they can become heroes, slay monsters, get the princess, become rich and famous, and live a happy life. But this job is not like that. You must push through painful trials, and learn that a single mistake could be the end of your life. And this world doesn't need heros, it needs professionals who know what they are doing. A young boy may look up to a knight and see a hero who gets everything he wants in life. But the knight will look down on the boy and pray that he will never try to obtain his career, for it carries a life full of hardship, and sorrow. "

Weiss was once again surprised by his words. They carried much wisdom and truth. And he spoke them like he understands the career they chose. Young children do look up to soldiers and huntsman as the heroes who are always happy. But what they fail to grasp is that heros are the ones who suffer the most.

"That very wise. It sounds like you have experience with this sort of life." Weiss said.

"Because I do. When I was young I wanted to fight monsters and become a hero, but it came with a cost, the hard truth. I was put through hell and back to gain the skills I have. I got the living shit kicked out of me when I went on hunts, and my mentor pushed me over my limits. Every strike had to be perfect, my footwork had to always be up to speed, and my reflexes better more than perfect, or I will just end up as a monsters dinner. It isn't an easy life. And that old bastard was hard on me, made sure I would become the ideal hunter, and do everything he could, no matter how much it hurts, to do so."

Weiss heard her teammates words and could only sympathise with him. Her father was hard on her, and always pushed for the "perfect daughter,". Her skills with a rapier had to be exactly on point. She had to stand perfectly, sit perfectly, speak perfectly, eat perfectly. She had to friggin breathe properly. Conor may not have had to do all that, but she could agree that he had to be put through hell to gain the skills he has.

"But you know. Old bastard had a heart. Use to spend nights by the lake and fish, or stay up late at night and let me drink vodka with him under the stars. I know I said I wasn't the relationship type, and sure the old man was hard on me. But I know that man was like a father to me. And I owe my skills to him, and my life."

That was the huge difference. Weiss may have had a father, but he sure as hell didn't act like a father. He never told her she was her little girl. He never had time for her. He never took her out and had bonding time. He just cared about having a perfect daughter for the sake of his company.

"It sounds like your menor is a great man. You must be lucky to have him." Weiss said.

"I am." Conor said before the duo walked towards the cafeteria.

The two found a table and decided to sit down and eat their breakfast. The rest of the team was down with them about ten minutes later, and so was team JNPR. Everyone was acting like their usual selves, and the young Witcher decided to simply eat his meal in silence while everyone talked amongst themselves. Though for the entirety of the meal, he felt like someone was watching him. He turned around and saw Cardin giving him the stinkeye from across the room.

"What are you looking at conor?" Ruby asked before turning her head to see cardin glaring at Conor.

Everyone else saw this and worried for their friend.

"Guess cardin wants to fix his broken pride from yesterday." Blake said.

"We should break his legs!" Nora said.

"Don't worry about me. He won't be a problem. Fool is all bark and no bite." Conor said

"Just be careful." Weiss said,

"I will."

After breakfast, the teams began the trek to their first class. Port was a rather talkative man. Instead of normal teaching, he boasted about his life and adventures of his adventurous youth. The whole class found it hard for stay awake from his rather boring stories. Conor was able to stay awake due to being use to people boasting like this. Back at Kaer Morhen, the older Witchers would find time to tell their stories of their most recent hunts. The young Witcher was even able to take a few notes, and was able to answer every question Port asked him. His constant hours of study seemed to pay of.

History was a different story. Dr Oobleck was a man who seemed to have a passion for history. He taught like any average teacher would, though at a far greater speed. The Doctor seemed to somehow talk as if his life depended on it, and words left his mouth so fast, you would miss and entire speech if you weren't listening for a solid minute. Some of the students would either sleep or just pretend to take notes, but Conor found the time to jot some notes, and take the time to learn a bit more about Remnants history.

The day seemed to go by fast, and it was already lunch time. The two teams JNPR, and RWBY sat together as usual, and Weiss took the time to try and teach Conor how to use a fork. It wasn't that the young Witcher had trouble with a fork, he just didn't find it necessary.

"So muscle boy, ready for combat class?" Yang asked.

"You could say I am rather eager. Been to long since I had a good fight." Conor said as he bit into an apple. "But why do you keep calling me muscle boy?"

"Because you're pretty much a rock, and I like that."

"So there's no stopping you from calling me that?"

"Nope." Yang said, while popping the p.

"Moving on, I am rather eager to see you in combat. Sure your initiating was impressive, but we haven't seen you in combat against another person." Pyrrha said,

"Maybe we could have a match. It would be interesting to fight a warrior of your caliber." Conor said.

"I would be happy to."

"So cereal girl vs muscle boy. This sounds rather interesting." Yang said.

"Pyrrha is gonna kick your but Conor!" Nora said with confidence.

"As if! Conor, as leader of this team, I order you to win against Pyrrha." Ruby said.

Conor just sighed at Ruby's antics. This sounded like it was going to be a long day.

The teams finished their meals and after exchanging a few words, began to make there way to combat class. The two teams sat together in the stands and waited for class to begin. After a few minutes, glynda came out and addressed the students, signaling that class has now begun.

"Good day students. I hope you have had the time to rest after having the day off yesterday, because today we are going to go right into spring practice." Glynda said receiving a few happy cheers from the students. "Furthermore, I believe we should also recognize our newest addition. Mr Everwinter, you have not attended class with me, and I have not assessed your skills in one on one combat, so you will be going first today?"

"Of course. Who would be my opponent?" Conor asked as he stood from his seat.

"Good question. Let's see who you will be fighting today." Glynda said as she pressed a button on her scroll, activating the screen above the arena.

The screen showed Conor's face with his name under it. There was a picture slot next to his, and it seemed to be moving from student to student. It looked to be he would fight whoevers face came up on screen. The screen rolled from student to student before it began to slow down, and landed on.

"Cardin Winchester." Glynda said as the screen showed that Cardin was going to be the young Witchers opponent. "Alright you two, gather your gear from the locker room, and report back here when you are ready."

The two got out of there seats and made their way to the locker room. On the way there, Conor saw Cardin give him a rather sadistic smile. He thought he was going to show people that he could take this kid down. On the way there, Cardin purposely bumped into Conor, as a means of taunting. Conor ignored it and went to his locker to change into his gear.

After changing into his armour, and putting his swords on his back, Conor walked out of the locker room to see Cardin waiting for him at the exit.

"You're going down punk." Cardin said.

Conor ignored him and shoved him out of the way as he walked into the arena. Conor walked over to the far side and faced Cardin who adorned a shit eating grin. Glynda pressed a few buttons on her scroll, causing the screen above them to show an aura meter.

"Since you haven't had my class before Mr Everwinter. Let me tell you the rules. You will fight until either one of you is unable to compete, gives up, or runs out of Aura. there will be no further combat after the match has been called, and no fatal blows. Do I make myself clear?" Glynda said. She knew the young Witcher did not have an Aura, so she would have to edit his aura meter as she see fit.

"Crystal."

"Very well then. Prepare for combat." Glynda said.

"Let's go Conor!"

"Kick his but muscle boy!"

"You can do it!"

"Good luck!"

Conor heard the sounds of his teammates cheering on, and gave a very rare grin. He sau Cardin pulled out his mace and got into a combat stance. Conor placed his hand on Fallen star and began to pull it out, but he stopped. He gave Cardin a gaze and thought over his opponent. He then let go of Fallen star and let it slide back into its scheave.

"What gives, you already giving up?" Cardin taunted.

"No, I just only use my sword when I fight." Conor said.

It was true. Conor wasn't going to fight Cardin, but he was going to defeat him, and humiliate him.

"Pshhh, whatever." Cardin said.

In the stands, teams RWBY, and JNPR were having mixed thoughts of Conor's decision. Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune began to worry for him. Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake were interested in seeing what he was doing. And Yang and Nora were ready to see Conor destroy Conor. Glynda disregarded Conor not taking his weapon out and readied to start the match.

"Fighters ready?" Glynda asked, recieving two nods from each contestant. "Begin!" Glynda called out.

Cardin shot straight forward towards Conor, who seemed to stand utterly still and show no sign of moving from his spot. Everyone watched as Conor just stood there waiting for Cardin to get close. He was only a few feet in front of him, and was ready to bring down his mace right on his head, but something changed. If you looked carefully enough, you could see a change of expression on Cardin's face. No longer did it show a shit eating grin. It showed something else.

Fear.

Suddenly, like a viper striking at its prey, Conor sidestepped to the side and grasped cardin's wrist which held his mace. The classroom was filled with a violent cracking noise, signifying that Conor just dislocated Cardin's wrist. Conor his free hand, and a skinning knife appeared out of his sleeve. Conor grasped it in mid air in a reverse grip and made a fist with his hand. He lunged it at cardina and punched him right in the face, creating another cracking noise, signifying he had just broke Cardinals nose. With another show of speed and swiftness, Conor maneuvered himself behind Cardin and pulled him into a strong hold, rendering him unable to move. Conor then placed the knife in his hand onto cardin's Neck, just grazing his skin, causing a few tiny drops of blood to fall from a small cut.

"Your sloppy. Your footwork isn't organized, and you charged in leaving your entire body open to me. True it would have been a strong hit, but your arm would have recoil, and you would be a bit slower, and more susceptible to an attack. Your body is shifted to much to the side, and you could just fallen an tripped yourself. And you left too many of you vitals open for a ranged attack. And more importantly, your stance is shit. Your legs are in the wrong position, and your body is shifted to much. All in all, you were an easy defeat, and wouldn't last wrong in real combat. Be happy that this is only a spar, and I am not your enemy." Conor said aloud for the whole class to hear. Conor then moved closer to Cardin's ears and began to whisper to him. "But then again, keep up this tough guy ego, and maybe I just might become your enemy, and were going to do this little dance again, and this knife may just end up being the last thing you feel, understood?" Conor said receiving a fearful nod form cardin. "Good." Conor then turned to Glynda who was above the arena. "I do believe I have won this match."

Glynda looked down and assessed the situation. Cardin was unable to move, and had a knife to his throat, He had no way of escaping and clearly would lose if this was a real fight.

"The match goes to Mr Everwinter. I advise that the rest of team CRDL, to take Cardin to receive medical attention." Glynda said as the rest of Cardin's team "Now then, I believe it is time to move on." Glynda said as she readied the randomizer to see who would fight.

Conor released Cardin from the hold and shoved him down onto the ground. Cardin got back up and backed away from Conor. He now utterly feared him. Teams RWBY and JNPR were surprised by both Conor's quick actions and tactics. Of you blinked you missed it. But he just utterly humiliated Cardin in front of the whole class, and beat him in record time. Though for some reason, both teams felt a little afraid of Conor. That emotionless look on his face as he held that knife to Cardin's throat wasn't human.

Glynda watched the match from her place above the arena. She she saw how Conor used such brutal tactics, and not only broke both his wrist and nose, but even made him feel fear by holding a knife to his throat. The look on Cardin's face said it all. He thought he was in the presence of a monster, and feared for his life.

"Now then I do believe it is time for the next match. Please return to your seat Mr Everwinter," Glynda said

"If I may professor. I think I deserve another match," Conor called out.

"Is that so?" Glynda asked.

"I barely would call that a match, it was more of a one sided battle, and I barely had to try. I think I deserve a fight with one of the best fighters here," Conor said.

"And who might that be?" Glynda asked. Though she already knew who he was talking about.

Conor looked behind him where his team and team JNPR were sitting and looked towards Pyrrha.

"I believe Pyrrha would provide a decent challenge for me." He said.

"Understand Mr Everwinter, Miss Nikos is the best fighter in her grade, and possibly the whole school," Glynda said.

"Which makes this interesting. And I do believe Pyrrha and I, already a discussion about having a match sometime. Isn't that right Pyrrha?"

"Of course Conor, I had agreed to fight you sometime. MAybe now would be a good time to test our skills." Pyrrha said while standing up.

Glynda just pinched her temple and sighed. Pyrrha seemed eager to fight Conor. But it wasn't Conor she was afraid of getting hurt. She was afraid What he would do to Pyrrha.

"Very well than. Please retrieve your gear Miss Nikos," Glynda said.

Pyrrha gave a nod and headed to the locker rooms to change into her armour and retrieve her gear. Knew it would be a while, and pulled fallen star from his back, and a sharpening stone from his coat, and made sure his blade was ready for combat. Students saw that every time Conor sharpened his sword, sparks would fly from it. Everyone in the class began to make bets with another on who would be the victor. Though It seemed that most of the class was on the side of their champion.

A good while later. Pyrrha came out of the locker room with her armour on, and her shield and sword ready. Conor saw this and walked to his place at the arena, and Pyrrha walked across from him. Both fighters were holding their weapons and were ready to begin. They both got into their respective stances and readied for combat. Conor made a precaution and cast Quen on himself, a small wavy glow of orange could be scene around him.

"Fighters ready. Begin!" Glynda called out.

(Play- The song of the sword dancer Witcher 3 ost)

Pyrrha and Conor charged forward at each other, they met at the middle of the arena and their two swords locked. The two then jumped back and readied another attack. Conor gave a quick slash to pyrrha's side, but was blocked by her shield. She then lunged her sword at Conor's face, but he span to the side and avoided the blade with a show of speed and reflex. While he spun around, he readied his sword to go deliver a strong blow to Pyrrha's shoulder. She saw it coming and raised her sword to meet his. The blow was so strong that when Conor's sword hit Pyrrha's, a large folly of spars was produced. Pyrrha stumbled back a bit from the blow, but she rearranged herself and readied for another attack. Conor ran towards Pyrrha and began to perform a quick 360 spinning slash.

Pyrrha saw that Conor began to turn his back to her, and saw an opening. She made a quick slash and landed a direct hit on Conor's back. But there was a backfire. When her sword landed on his back, a large shock wave forced her back a bit and left her torso exposed. Conor completed his slash and landed a direct hit across Pyrrha's torso and made her stumble back a bit. Sure Quen was able to deflect her attack, but Conor still received some damage.

The class was stunned. This new kid just landed the first hit on Pyrrha Nikos, 'the invisible girl.' Never before has anyone landed the first strike on her.

"Did Conor just land the first hit?" Jaune asked in shock.

"Appears so," Blake said calmly, but still a bit baffled.

"Come on muscle boy, kick her butt!" Yang called out.

"Off with his head Pyrrha!" Nora screamed.

Back on the arena, Pyrrha was surprised. She was always the one to land the first hit. She was both baffles, and a bit happy. Here in front of her was someone who was going to give her a real challenge. She wasn't going to hold back a bit. She shook herself out of her thoughts when She saw Conor rush her way. She raised her shield when she saw how close he was, and was able to block the barrage of quick slashed being sent her way. More sparks were seen coming off Pyrrha's shield as Conor hit it with each swipe.

Conor decided to take the fight up a notch and performed an Aard sign to throw pyrrha back a bit. It worked as Pyrrha got pushed out of position and was exposed once more. Conor raised his sword and readied another attack, but Pyrrha raised her hand with her sword in the air and suddenly Conor's sword felt like it weighed a hundred tons. Conor was unable to move his sword and was left exposed, he saw pyrrha smirk and delivered a quick series of strikes right at his chest. Conor was lucky he wore chainmail because without it, that blow would have been fatal.

Pyrrha kept the smirk on her face. With the power of her polarity, she could render Conor from attacking. She charged forward and thrusted her sword right at Conor's chest, but Conor was able to parry it while under the weight of his blade, and redirect it away, but pyrrha still had her shield and hit conor right aside the head with it, and sending him flying to the side a bit, and Pyrrha whacked him against the head with her sword, making him stumble to the floor. It looked like Pyrrha wasn't going to get that challenge after all.

Conor was able to get up and grasp his sword in both of his hands, but something felt off. Fallen star just felt like a whole suit of nilfgaardian armour, but why? He then noticed that Pyrrha was running his way and raised her arm once more, and Fallen state fet once more like a boulder. Conor then noticed a black glow surrounded Fallen star once Pyrrha raised her hand. He put the two together and figured out that Pyrrha could have control over metal. Pyrrha was approaching fast, and he was running out of options, this next blow looked like it was time to improvise. Conor did something the crowd never expected and let go of his sword, and let it fall to the ground. With the heavy weight gone, Conor sidestepped and avoided the sharp edge of Pyrrha's javelin. Everyone was surprised but then saw that conor had a clear shot at Pyrrha's back, but he had no weapon. Or so it seemed. Conor placed his hand on Wolfsbane and drew it from his back, and performed a heavy swipe aimed at Pyrrha's back.

Pyrrha saw that Conor was now holding his silver sword and sent her hand back and tried to stop it with her polarity. But it didn't work. The sword came closer to her back and Pyrrha span on her heel and tried to raise her shield to block the attack. She was able to block the full force of the blade, but it was able to make a gash on her shoulder, and made large cut. Pyrrha jumped back and readied her weapon. But something was wrong. She felt weak. Pyrrha looked up and her eyes widened. It was her Aura. She saw Conor was in the yellow, a good sign, but it was hers that was the problem. It was just entering the yellow, but it was still going down, even after the attack, and her aura was being drained, but how? She felt a stinging feeling in her shoulder, and looked to see that her aura wasn't healing it. Her mind was moving at a million miles a second. First her polarity failed to work, her aura was depleting itself, and her Aura wasn't healing her. Pyrrha looked at the sword in Conor's hands and her eyes widened. It was his silver sword, and silver isn't magnetic. But that wasn't it. The sword had a set of ruins carved along the blade, and they appeared to glow.

Conor let out a devilish grin. Turns out his plan worked. It was a longshot, but he figured that if he were to use his silver sword, Pyrrha wouldn't be able to use her power on the metal. He was proven right as he saw Pyrrha send her hand back to try to get a control over it, but failed. He also saw that her Aura meter was depleting on itself, and Pyrrha looked a bit weak. That was all thanks to the bleeding effect the ruins. A silver sword is shit when fighting against people, but with the added bleeding effect, It looks like it is useful when wanting to drain Aura. And it looked like it was working with Pyrrha's Aura.

Back in the stands, everyone was just baffled. How was Pyrrha's Aura being depleted even though nothing was happening. Teams RWBY and JNPR could only look as Conor seemed to have the upper hand now, and Pyrrha was having her Aura drained. But how?

"Whats going on!? Why isn't Pyrrha's Aura healing her, and why is it going down?" Jaune asked.

"And why didn't her polarity work on his sword?" Ren asked.

Ruby then remembered something Conor told them about Wolf's bane. It wasn't an ordinary sword.

"Guys, it's Conor's sword, Wolfsbane. It is the reason why Pyrrha couldn't use her semblance, and it may be the reason why Pyrrha is losing her Aura," Ruby said.

"But how is that possible?" Weiss asked.

"Because it isn't an ordinary sword. Remember that Pyrrha has polarity as her semblance, and that she can control meta. But this is different. Wolfsbane is a silver sword, so Pyrrha would be incapable of using her semblance on it." Ruby said,

The group was in shock. Ruby was right, polarity has no power over silver, and Pyrrha couldn't use her semblance against it.

"But why is her Aura going down?" Weiss asked,

"Remember when Conor went through initiation, and he used thai oil to give those beowulf's a burning sensation. What if there is some sort of oil on Conor's sword," Blake said.

"But I don't remember seeing him put oil on that sword. How would it be on there?" Yang asked.

That was a good point. Conor didn't seem to put an oil on his sword, so why was Pyrrha's oil going down. Blake used her Faunus vision to get a good look at the blade, and she saw the ruins on his sword, but they were glowing. Why were they glowing? Could it be some sort of dust?

"It stopped." Nora said as she pointed to the screen, which now showed Pyrrha's Aura had stopped draining and was on the verge of orange.

Back in the arena. Pyrrha felt the weak sensation leaving her, and saw that her Aura stopped going down. She saw that her Aura was working again, and began to heal her shoulder. She looked ahead to see Conor with his silver sword in one hand, and his other seemed to perform some sort of hand sign. An orange glow surrounded him once more, and he began to walk towards Pyrrha. She saw the look in his got into her combat stance and prepared herself. On the outside Pyrrha was grinning.

Turns out Conor will give her a challenge, and he even has a sword that she can't use her polarity on. Not only that, he was good. His reflexes were on point, and so were his strikes. The only time she was able to hit him, was when she used her semblance on his sword. And she now had something to watch out for. One More Hit from that sword, and she could end up losing the match. But on the inside, Pyrrha was nervous. No, scratch that, she was scared. But why? He had a sword that could drain Aura, she saw what he did to Cardin, and shivered at such brutality, and that look in his eyes. The burning viper eyes of his that looked like they were staring in other soul, just like a predator when it stares at his prey. He was like a venomous viper. Ready to strike down his prey, and consume her soul.

Pyrrha shook herself off, and charged forward. She went for a strike at his abdominal, but was parried by Connors sword. She attempted to hit him across the head again with her shield, but he bend backwards and the shield just missed his chin. Connor then managed to maneuver himself around Pyrrha and was about to land another hit on her back, But Pyrrha turned round to just have her shield block the sword. She then thrusted her sword right at his chest, and land a hit, but thanks to his shield, he didn't receive much damage, and Pyrrha stumbled back a bit thanks to the shockwave. Connor rolled to the side and went for Pyrrha's legs, but she was able to arrange herself just in time to parry him with her sword. She then began to unleash a barrage of slashes at Conor, and he did his best to avoid them.

Conor did his best to dodge, and parry every strike from Pyrrha, but she started to get the upper hand. Connor jumped back and used Aard to push Pyrrha back a bit. Pyrrha remembered what happened last time this happened, and brought her shield in front of her just before the shockwave hit her, so she wouldn't have to worry about being exposed, when Conor rushed at her. She was right as Conor attempted to slash at Pyrrha once more, but was blocked by her shield. S

As Conor unleashed his barrage of slashed, he was able to glance up and see that He was on the verge of orange, and Pyrrha was just a sliver behind him. He needed to find a way to end this quick. Pyrrha then saw the opportunity to gain the upper hand again, and span on her heels and swung her sword right down on Conor's head. He saw this and jumped back while parrying the sword with his own, and found himself and Pyrrha both plunging their swords at each other. The sound of metal clashing against each other rang through the entire room. When conor swung, Pyrrha parried and dodged, and the same went for Conor. For every opening that was given to the two, a parry or block was made. Minutes went by as the two sides each exchanged blow for blow, and no one showed any sign of backing away.

Conor then got an idea. He then remembered Fallen star was still on the floor a few feet away. Conor then jumped back, and Pyrrha started to move on the offense. Conor cast Aard again, and while Pyrrha was distracted with the shockwave, he made his way to Fallen star. He made it just in time, and placed Wolfsbane on the ground and grabbed Fallen Star with both hands and raised it above his head. He then reeled it back and then threw it forward in front on his head, and let go.

Pyrrha regained her composer after Conor sent another shockwave at her. She looked up to see Conor throw falling star right at her. Before it could get close, Pyrrha used her semblance to stop it in midair. She then saw conor rush towards her and used her polarity to send his sword back at him. Conor saw this, and with his fast reflexes, dodged the sword and continued to rush a Pyrrha. She then threw her shield at him, but was once again dodged. She saw that he was close, and had no time to call back her shield. She transformed her javelin into its rifle form and unleashed a barrage of bullets at Conor.

Time slowed down a bit for Conor, as he saw the bullets come his way thanks to his Witcher enhancements. He griped his sword and while still rushing towards Pyrrha, managed to dodge every shot fired at him. One single bullet was left flying towards him, and while still running, he swung his sword in front of him and deflected the bullet , much to everyone's surprise. Conor was about a few feet close to Pyrrha, and readied to thrust his sword right at her heart. Pyrrha saw this and made a swipe with her own weapon, that was aimed at Conor's neck. Wolfsbane tip, was directly in front of Pyrrha's chest, and Pyrrha's weapon was right on the edge of Conor's neck.

Both fighters stood still like statues. Their weapons were both at their vitals. One more thrust, and Conor would pierce Pyrrha's heart. And all Pyrrha had to do was make a single slice, and she would slice Conor's jugular. It was a draw.

(End - The Song of the Sword Dancer)

"I must say Pyrrha, you proved to be quite the opponent," Conor said.

"You're not so easy to fight either. Your skills are excellent, and you actually managed to push me back alot. And you even were able to take my Aura down by a lot. Im impressed. It is sad thought there was no victor," Pyrrha said.

"Maybe next time."

"The match is a draw. Both Miss Nikos, and Mr Everwinter, are unable to fight. Well done you two. Though Mr Everwinter, If I had to complain about anything, I would say that it isn't the wisest decision to throw your weapon like that. You two are dismissed, you can return to your seats, and we can continue on," Glynda said.

After everyone got over their hype from watching the battle take place, the class went on its way with everyone else having a chance to spar against one another. Conor and Pyrrha just sat back and relaxed after fighting such an immense battle. Pyrrha may seem winded, but Conor felt like he still could have fought longer. Though rules were rules, much to his displeasure, and he had to accept the fact that it ended in a draw. Not that he had anything wrong with it, Pyrrha was an excellent fighter, and could make a fine Witcher.

And as of today, Beacon created a new persona for the young Witcher. The students saw Conor's moves and strikes. How fast, and vicious they were. Like a viper. From that day forth, Conor would be know as Beacons White Viper.

After class was over, the two teams decided to go back to their respective rooms for a while. As Conor made his way back to his room, he noticed the rest of his team was behind him.

"Can I help you?" He asked coldly.

"We need to have a team meeting," Ruby said aloud.

"Okay then,"

"And were holding it in your room."

"Why?"

"What's the matter muscle boy? Not use to a group of beautiful women asking to come into your bedroom?" Yang asked teasingly, causing the other three to blush.

"Shut up Yang! We just want to hold a team meeting in Conor's room," Weiss said.

"Alright then. You can come in," Conor said as he opened the door to his room, and let everyone in.

Everyone gathered into their teammates room and was surprised at how spacious it was. Minus Ruy because she already saw it. Ruby, and Yang made a seat for themselves on Conor's bed, while Weiss sat in his desk chair, and Blake kept standing next to Conor.

"What do we need to talk about?" Conor asked hesitantly.

"It's about you. Or more importantly, that silver sword of yours." Weiss said.

"What about my silver sword?"

"How did it drain Pyrrha's Aura?" Blake asked.

"I have special dust embedded in this sword to help fight against the grimm. I don't use it against people, but I had to due to Pyrrha's ability to control metal."

"You're lying. I am heiress of the SDC, and I have never seen any kind of dust that can drain an Aura, so what was that. Is it related to that oil you used during initiation?" Weiss asked.

Conor just sighed, he was going to have a hard time with this.

"Your silver sword, there is more to it isn't there?" Blake asked.

"What about it?" Conor asked coldly.

"Let me see it."

Conor just sighed and pulled wolfsbane from his back and gave it to Blake. She pulled it from its schieve, and inspected the blade's edge. She saw the runes on the blade, and decided to test a theory. She put her finger against the blade and ran it far enough down to just draw blood. The runes glowed enough for the whole room to see them with wide eyes. Blake then pulled out her scroll to see her aura going down a little, and the cut on her thumb not healing.

"What is this?" She asked as she pointed to the runes.

"They are runes specifically made to induce bleeding effect. If they make a cut, they drain the target of energy. Whether it be by Aura or health." Conor said honestly. Maybe he could tell them about his sword, but not his world.

"Where did you get it?" blake asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"From my mentor, it was his sword before mine, so I don't know a whole lot about it." It wasn't a complete lie. He knew the full asl eptc of magical ruins, and it was his mentors sword, so maybe he could get himself out of this.

"Did he forge it himself?"

"No, He found it in a cave long ago on a hunt, way before he even began training me." That was entirely true, though he did leave out the part with the divine spirit, and monsters.

"Oooooo, a mysterious magic sword… Thats so cool," Ruby whispered.

"Are you forgetting the part where it can drain Aura?" Weiss asked her partner.

"Look, I know you have questions, and it may seem like I don't trust you." Conor said as he then looked towards Weiss. "But just know that everyone has their secrets. And we just started working together, and maybe later down the line I will explain everything to you all, but you have to be patient."

Conor was right. He had only been on the team for 2 days, and despite what people may think, you can't just demand answers from someone. The girls may want to know more about their teammate, but they are going to have to wait. And Conor is really hoping that he won't have to reveal all his secrets, and past. He just needs to prepare though, because he will just be digging his own grave.

"Very well," Blake said as she handed the sword back to Conor. "But I still want answers from you."

"You will, someday."

"Well now that that is over, how about a team outing?" Ruby asked.

"A team outing?" Conor asked as he raise his eyebrow.

"Yea, and if we're going to get to know you better, and get closer to learning more about you then we should go about spending some time together, as a team."

Conor mentally sighed to himself. He hoped that the day they learn about the supernatural, and other worlds would come at a latter time. And he knew the glares from Weiss, and Blake weren't going to help with that. He was just going to have to roll with it, despite how much he didn't like it.

"Alright," Conor said with a sigh. "what are we doing?"

"Were going downtown today. Have you ever been downtown before Conor?" Ruby asked.

"No."

"Well then let go!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed Conor's hand and rushed out the door.

"I can walk by myself." Conor said coldly.

"I know." Ruby said with no care in the world.

Yang and Blake just chuckled at Conor's misfortune, while Wiess just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go." Yang said as she followed her sister, and Conor

"There is something about him I don't like." Weiss said to Blake.

"I know, he is hiding something. Somehow I think we're only getting half truths." Blake said in agreement.

"Think we should investigate?"

"We should, but not now. Let's talk about it after today."

Weiss only nodded in agreement before she and Blake walked out to follow the rest of their team. All the way they had on thought in mind.

'Who are you Conor Everwinter?'

 _ **So that is a thing. I'm not that great at PVP fights, so sorry if it wasn't up to par with the rest. And this is a relatively short ch, but some plot is coming up, and looks like Weiss and Blake are getting more interested in things. What could possibly happen, and could they find something they wish they haven't seen? Find out next time.**_

 _ **And if you haven't, go check out my INfamous, and Supernatural crossovers. Hopefully I can make them just as good as you think this one is.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pairings up for vote.**_

 _ **Ruby- 18**_

 _ **Weiss- 0**_

 _ **Blake- 17**_

 _ **Yang- 0**_

 _ **Pyrrha- 0**_

 _ **Cinder- 2**_

 _ **Winter- 1**_

 _ **Glynda- 16**_

 _ **Conor don't need no woman- 2**_

 _ **He f# ks a multitude of women- 4.5**_

 _I apologize for the late update. Some things came up and we had exams and finals, I got sick and had to go to the hospital and I may have to go back or something to make sure i'm okay, and I have work, but i'm not dead yet. Plus i'm a lazy shit. Can I just say that I read the comments, and I it makes me smile when I read people who get real into the story, like when they have debates and give their views on the story and what some things mean. So I just want to say thanks._

 _Also did anyone see the new Call of duty trailer. looks like a shitty halo ripoff. When they showed them blasting off into space i just thought of that one mission in Reach where we play in space. So many dislikes on that video._

 _Also I think next chapter I will decide the pairs, so get those votes in my dudes._

Opening Scene- A map of Remnant is seen on screen, and then erupts into flames revealing a Witcher medallion with its eyes glowing bright red, and a vicious growl is heard in the background.

 **(Ch5 Day out.)**

After finally getting Ruby to let go of Conor's hand, the team made their way over to the airships to head into Vale. While Conor was used to having weird things happen around him, he had to admit he was surprised and impressed when he walked into the airship, and it flew in the air. He would compare it to a giant flying metal whale. He walked towards the window, and gazed at the vast city below.

"Nice view isn't it," Ruby said as she walked up next to Conor.

"Aye, it is I never really flew in a ship before, but I have sailed. It is different from the seas, and I may prefer the water, but I can agree that this is nice," Conor said.

"You sailed before? What was that like?"

"Sometimes it was peaceful. Vast blue waters, and seeing vast places, maybe do a little fishing and eat some exotic fish. Other times it was harsh. Powerful waves and storms everywhere, and the possibility of dying was a huge possibility."

"Wow, sounds like a rough time, but I bet you had the coolest adventures, are you sure there aren't any wicked stories about fighting some wicked sea monster or something, maybe mermaid stories?"

'Note to self, don't tell her about mermaids or sirens' Conor thought as he looked at Ruby acting like a spazzy child.

"Sorry Ruby, but I am afraid I have no stories like that, no far tale that you would enjoy."

Ruby just made a pouty face and looked down in defeat. "Awwwwwwwww."

Meanwhile, Yang walked up behind the two and wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

"Look at you two, you look like a couple already." She said causing Ruby to blush, but having no affect on Conor.

"YAAANNNNNNGG!" Ruby yelled as she pulled her hood over her face.

"Oh i'm just teasing you." Yang said before she turned her attention to Conor. "So muscle boy, ready to head out to Vale?"

"I would be lying if i were to say I wasn't intrigued by the thought. I have had my fair share of traveling to various towns and villages." Conor said remembering all the villages and towns he has been to in the northern kingdoms.

"Well those towns got nothin on Vale. Just Make sure you don't get lost, it can be a rather large crowded place from time to time."

"As you say." Conor said as the team sat down on the seats of the plane and waited to land.

(Downtown Vale)

After a good two hours of both flying, and entering the city, the team made their way to the downtown area of Vale. though Conor pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, shielding his face from onlookers. Though is you looked hard enough and could catch a gaze, you could see a pair of burning eyes in the shadows of the hood.

When they entered the downtown area, Conor was both surprised and impressed a bit by the many things he saw, but kept it hidden with the everlasting scowl on his face. He saw a variety of colored horseless carriages called cars zoom through black tiled streets, shops with windowed glass panes, and filled with many strange electronic devices, and tall buildings that stretched as high into the skies, and fireless torches that were on every street that would light up the area when it got dark out. The young Witcher did his research to know that there was no magic used to make such feats happen, but simple engineering, and dust. He imagined that if a member of the church of the holy fire were to see this, he would either have a heart attack due to the sight of such a place, or call to the people and have them try to repent for their sins. The fact that all people have the capability to use a mystical power to perform superhuman abilities probably wouldn't help, but make them want to start public burnings. He was glad that there was no real religious movements going through the kingdoms calling for the death of such things, but there was one thing that was still a problem.

Racism was still a thing here as it were with Elves in his world, but luckily noone was lynching them off. But he had bad memories of seeing people he called a friend or more being killed off just because they were different, so hopefully he wouldn't see to much.

"So Conor, what do you think?" Yang asked, causing Conor to blink out of his thoughts.

"It is rather impressive, and rather large." He said, still looking all over the place.

"It is a wondrous sight to see, but must you wear the hood." Weiss asked as she glared at Conor and crossed her arms.

"Our leader wears one, so I don't see a problem."

"Yeah!" Ruby said as she slid by (Smooth as fuck by the way) and held out her hand and awaited Conor to low five her.

Conor did it a little better than last time, though he still doesn't get the whole reason for it.

"Better." Ruby said as she gave Conor a thumbs up and continued walking.

"Might I ask where we are departing to?" He asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Well first I suggest we show you the wondrous shops this place has, and if you don't have money, that's what weiss is for." Ruby said, earning a glare and sigh from Weiss.

"I have some fund with me, but I will inform you if I require coin." Conor said, he did receive about 5,000 lien from ozpin before he left.

"You meen lien?" Blake asked.

"Aye." Conor said.

"So little sis, where to first?" Yang asked

"Well I say we should get a quick snack before we begin our wonderful adventure. What should we get though?" Ruby said.

"How about ice cream, it is a bit hot out today." Yang said as she shaded her eyes with her hand and looked up.

"That does sound nice." Blake said

"That sounds great, how about it Conor?" Ruby asked.

Conor only looked at Ruby's smiling face and wondered how to answer. He had no idea what this ice cream was but decided it was best just to go along with it and not cause any not wanted attention.

"Aye, lead the way." Conor said with a nod.

Ruby just smiled as she turned around to lead the team to the nearest ice cream place. It took a good five minutes, but the team made the way to an ice cream parlor with tables on an outside patio. The team was able to get their ice cream and sat outside at a table with an umbrella over it to block out the sun. Ruby got strawberry with an extra scoop of cookie dough (No surprise there), Weiss got mint and, Blake got dddd, yang got adaad, and Conor got plain vanilla. They sat there for a good ten minutes and talked amongst themselves. Conor actually contributed somewhat, but that was mainly from Ruby nudging him to speak.

Conor then proceeded to eat his ice cream at a faster pace than before while the others continued to talk about whatever they were talking about. Suddenly just as Conor had the ice cream in the back of his mouth, a pulsing headache formed in his head and winced a bit from the pain. He put his ice cream bowl on the table and held his forehead with one of his hands.

"Urggg, what the hell." he muttered as he held his head.

The others stopped talking and noticed Conor was holding his head in pain. It took them a moment to figure it out, but Ruby and Yang just giggled at what was going on. Weiss just sighed and rolled her eyes, and blake couldn't help but smile.

'What the fuck are they smiling about? Could they have poisoned me? My mutations should dispel all poison effects.'

"Looks like someone has a case of brainfreeze." Yang said.

"What?" he asked.

"You ate your ice cream to fast you dunce, learn to slow down when eating. You already have a problem with with proper table manners." Weiss said.

"Is there any way to make my head not feel like a bloody kicking stone?"

"Try pushing your tongue to the back of your throat, I heard it helps." Blake said.

Conor did as she said and pushed his tongue to the back of his throat, he felt the throbbing slowly fade away as his head didn't feel like it was being dumped in a pile of snow.

"Many thanks." Conor said to blake.

"You are welcome."

"Well it seems we are just about finished, what is our next objective?" Weiss asked.

"It is the most important part of today, shopping!" Yang said aloud raising her fist in the air.

"I presume we are in dire need of supplies then?" Conor asked.

"No, we just wanna go pick out some more clothing."

"Your clothes look fine, no damage, and looks pretty clean."

"You just don't understand cause your a boy."

"Is that suppose to mean something?"

"Just ignore her." Blake said

"Don't worry Conor, I don't like shopping either." Ruby said.

"So why are you agreeing to this?" Conor asked.

"Because this is a team outing and everyone should be apart of this, and I think this is a good time to get you some new clothing, I not seen a single other shirt besides your uniform." Weiss said.

"Is there a problem with what I wear?" Conor asked.

"Maybe the fact that it looks like it hasn't been washed properly, and I swear I saw some bloodstains, and clearly visible torn material." Weiss said scoldingly.

"It has its uses. It covers my armour and provides some protection against harsh climates."

"Why would you need chainmail and leather though? It looks a bit outdated, and you seem to have a lot of it, shouldnt your aura help you?" Blake asked.

"Relying just on aura is a poor choice, I would like to be equipped with easy light and maneuverable armour. The chainmail isn't as heavy as a full solid suit, and easy to move in, and the leather provides simple lightweight guards against attacks, and it is rather thick and well tempered." conor said.

"Can't argue with results, but maybe you could improve on them, maybe I could help you. Oh and maybe I could add more to those swords of yours. Can I help you conor, huh huh huh?" Ruby asked.

"My swords are fine as they are, band I will decide if I want to change my armour."

"But If you do decide I can help riiiiiiiiiiiight?" Ruby asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Conor said coldly.

"Huraaaaaaaay!"

"Are we done here, i'd rather we get whatever we are doing over with before sundown."

"Ooooo, being the assertive type. I likey." Yang said with a playful seductive smile and wink.

"Never do that again." Conor said as he saw the look Yang gave him.

"So demanding. Are we going to have to trade safe words?"

Unknown to the group (Except Yang) Weiss and Blake both blushed at the thoughts and tried to hide their faces, but ruby merely blinked in confusion and turned her head to the side.

"Whats a safeword."

(10 minutes later)

After gladly dodging the explanation of how BDSM works to Ruby (thank god) the team managed to find a clothing outlet nearby and immediately went to work on purchasing clothing. All except Ruby and Conor, who were sitting on a bench near the clothing racks. Ruby was playing something on her scroll, and Conor was sitting on his legs in a meditation position, awaiting for the girls to stop shopping for clothing. Ruby tried to poke at Conor to get him up, but something in her mind told her that if she were to do that then she would regret it. Blake said she was going to go try clothing on, but unknown to the other she was just locking herself in one of the changing rooms and reading. Yang and Weiss thought they bought enough and moved onto another matter. They approached the silent meditating body of Conor and tapped on his shoulder. Connor's eyes opened and looked up to see Yang and Weiss in front of him.

"Can I be of assistance?" He asked.

"Well it's just that we have found our selection, but it's time to get you a new getup."

"I don't think this place has the clothing that would reach my standards. Everything my eye lays on is just simple clothing. No armour or anything that would suit my needs."

"Come on, you're not going to be in combat my whole life." Yang pouted.

"I believe I would prefer something I am rather familiar with, nothing in this outlet carries the items I require. Perhaps there would be a blacksmith nearby or another place."

"Oh, does this mean we are going to go to a weapons store?" Ruby said aloud and excitedly.

"Aye, If they have the proper gear then that would be a place to start."

"Yes, finally. Alright team, next stop the weapons shop!" Ruby said before using her semblance to exit the store, where she stood there jumping up and down waving her arms yelling for everyone to follow her.

Weiss only sighed at her partners antics and went to follow her. Blake appeared from the dressing rooms with no clothes in hand, but a visible book by her side.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Muscle boy here doesn't think the clothes here fit his needs, so we're going to a weapons store." Yang said to her partner.

"Well, it is a start. And let's remember that this place sells women's clothing." Blake deadpanned.

"And you brought me here because?" Conor asked with a raised brow.

"So you can be a gentleman and carry the bags." Yang said as she threw the bags of clothing at Conor.

Conor only sighed and got up from his meditation spot and carried the bags as they all exited the store and followed the very energetic form of Ruby down the street for a good five minutes.

When Ruby finally stopped in front of a store a few blocks away from the clothing outlet, they saw a rather large building labeled "Sword and Stone". The team went inside and browsed the vast array of weapons and dust. Weiss stick to checking out the many varieties of dust in stock as well as the craftsmanship of certain swords, while Blake stood in the corner reading again. Yang went in to check out the armour, specifically gauntlets,and went to see if they sold any shells for her Ember Cecilia. Ruby was being ruby and looked at everything, and checked out every single detail of everything she saw. Even a simple handgun drove her crazy for a short time.

Conor went up and down the aisle before he made his way to the back of the store to see if they have anything he could use. He found a corner full of old gear that looked somewhat familiar to him. Armour pieces and leather and steel were everywhere. He browsed for a good ten minutes before picking up what he found and went into the dressing rooms to change and was followed by Ruby who stood outside all excited and awaited her teammate to come out. The rest of the girls followed her and sat patiently for conor to come out.

A good five minutes went by and the door opened revealing Conor in his new gear. He wore his white shirt underneath a thick brown and black combat robe with a hood, and wore a set of black combat pants with leather wrappings and guards around his legs, shoulders, and arms. A small patch of chainmail seemed to cover the top of the leather. Underneath the robe was a chainmail vest but it was more refined and tight around the waste. He wore thick leather fingered gloves that had small steel spikes on the knuckles which would deliver a devastating blow. Leather wrappings were around his torso and chest that connected the armour pieces and kept them in place, along with the new tempered scabbards for his swords. His silver one had a new blood red leather one, and his steel had a jet black one. A belt was around his waist which held a variety of pouches and holders. There was even a hook on the right side of him. To which Ruby was confused about. And on his thighs were throwing knifes in holsters. A leather satchel was around his torso and it held more knifes and what looked like bomb holders. His Witcher medallion was in plain sight now and shined bright under the light.

The girls looked at the large figure of Conor as he stepped out the door. Ruby had stars in her eyes as she approved of the attire he wore. Weiss just stared at him and felt a little intimidated by his figure and. Blake kept eyes on the hood on his waist and wondered why he would need it. Yang held a seductive smile and approved over the tighter clothing he wore.

"Are you done staring?" Conor asked as he crossed his arms.

His teammates were brought out of their trance and composed themselves.

"You look awesome!" Ruby said aloud.

"You certainly look prepared." Blake said.

"I for one approve of the tighter clothing, and those gloves look like they pack a mean punch." Yang said.

"Are you sure you should be walking around with spikes on your gloves?" Weiss asked.

"It will only be a danger for those who cross my path." Conor said as he walked out to go pay for his new gear.

After paying for Conor's new gear with the money he got from Ozpin, the team then headed down the street while Ruby listed off the many things they could do while in Vale. Conor held a bag filled with his old gear and had his coat over his shoulder and even the hood of his new top over his head to hide his face. He was following his team when a faint sound came into his ear.

"Stop, please."

Conor stopped moving and heard the sound repeating in his head. He turned his head to the side to see an alley way across the street. It was dark but thanks to his witcher eyes he was able to see a four figures in an alleyway. Three looked to be adults and the last looked to be no older than a twelve year old child. It was obvious what they were doing, they were beatin gthe small child. Questions filled the young Witchers head, and he wanted to know what was going on. But he saw it, a pair of wolf ears on the boy's head. He was a Faunus, and these men were beating him for it.

While Ruby and the others were walking, they turned around to see Conor not moving and staring off into the alley way on the other side of the street. Why was he looking over there?

"Hey Conor, what's the matter?" Ruby asked.

Conor didn't reply, but Ruby saw his hands tighten into a fist and his eyes narrow. Blake looked over to see what he was staring at, the others might not have seen it, but Blake was a Faunus, and thanks to her enhanced senses, She saw exactly what Conor was seeing, and gritted her teeth in anger.

Conor then walked over to blake and handed her the bags he was holding and threw his coat over to her.

"Hold these." He said in a cold emotionless voice that sent chills up his team's spines.

Conor then crossed the streets and made his way to the three figures in the alley. They remind him of cardin and his lackeys, but this time there was a difference. There was nothing nor nobody who was telling him to hold back. He didn't have to kill them. But he can make them suffer.

Back with the rest of the team, they watched as Conor walked towards the alley confused as to why.

"What does he think he is doing?" Weiss asked.

"Saving a life" Blake said.

"What do you mean?" ruby asked.

"There's a group of people harassing a Faunus in that alley way, and Conor is going to deal with it."

"Well this should be fun." Yang said.

"Should we help him?" Ruby asked.

"No, let's see what happens." Blake said. Deep down she wanted to go out and help, but something inside her said to not get in the way.

Conor just made it to the alley and watched as one of the three thugs kicked the boy in the gut.

"Ya like that you little twat?" the first one, a tall man wearing a hoodie said.

"Oye we ain't done wit you you little shit!" The second wearing a trucker cap said.

Suddenly the larger of the group, presumably the leader turned around to see conor standing there.

"Da fuck do you want?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" Conor said in an emotionless tone.

"Excuse me, mind speaking up you tit?"

"I said, What do you think you are doing?"

"We were just having some fun with this twerp right here, making sure he learns some proper manners." the third one, a rather overweight man said.

"And pray tell, why you would need to teach a boy manners in this way?" Conor asked.

"Fucker thinks he can just right up scaddle his way up to me and bump me in the arse and make me drop my beer. Little shit needs to learn not to do such a thing."

"Besides, he's a bloody Faunus, they all deserve this shit for thinking they can live amongst us human folk." the second said.

"So why don't ya fuck off, and mind yer own business!" the third said.

(Play Witcher ost Hunt or be hunted)

The three then turned to kick the downed Faunus child again and turned their backs to Conor. He had enough of it and walked forward. He grabbed the third and threw him back behind him, and he shoved the first of to his side, and used a Aard sign on the second and pushed him back. He then turned to the boy and whispered a few words to him. Unknown to him his hood came off revealing his white hair and glowing amber eyes.

"Close your eyes."

The second then got up and rushed towards Conor yelling to his comrades.

"Hit him!"

He rushed at him with and arched fist, and was getting closer and closer. But something changed. The same thing that happened to cardin as he fought against Conor in the arena. The same look appeared in his eyes.

Fear.

When the man was close enough, Conor grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder and on the ground and grabbed the wooden pole that was in his hand. The third was right behind him and when he threw the first over his shoulder, he threw him into the third thug and caused him to trip and fall. Conor then took the wooden and shoved it into the thirds head causing it to brake. The leader then came up behind Conor and attempted to put him into a headlock, but he got out of it with the speed of a viper and reared his fist back and his skinning knife came from his sleeve and caught it mid air, and then punched him in the face with his new spiked knuckle glove. The second then tried to punch Conor with a surprise attack, but he caught his fist and stabbed the man right in his armpit. He then pushed him to the side and slashed the third right across his abdominal. The then turned back to the second and punched him in the throat, causing him to fall down holding his throat in pain. He then turned back to the third and stabbed him in the side and grabbed his head and shoved him into the brick wall, causing the wall to crack from the force. He pulled his knife from the third mand side and threw it into the leg of the second who tried to crawl away, causing him to hold his leg in pain and stop. He then walked over to the leader who was backing away in fear. The Wolf boy saw this while sitting against the wall and watched his savior work.

"Wha-wha-What are you doing?" Who asked in fear.

Conor just grabbed the man by his shirt and held him into the air, and uttered three words that made him piss his pants.

"Killing monsters."

He then took the mand and with all his strength he threw the man into the wall, his back hitting the edge, and before the leader could move, conor caved his face in with his fist, knocking him out and giving him a concussion like the rest of his little motley crew.

(End Witcher ost)

The rest of team RWBY watched everything with wide eyes. Unlike the fight with Cardin, this was much more fierce. There was no holding back, and there was nothing stopping him from beating the hell out of those things.

Ruby watched with wide dinner plate eyes and to her eyes it looked like she was watching a hero from the comic books save an innocent bystander.

Weiss saw a vigilante who thinks he can do whatever he wanted.

Blake saw a man who would stand up for their race and wasn't afraid to do whatever was deemed necessary to protect the weak.

Yang saw a badass who she think saves the day and bags the girl later, and she liked what she saw.

Conor recomposed himself and looked to the sitting boy his glowing viper ones staring into his pale blue ones. He stuck his hand out for the boy to grab, but he moved back into the wall with a scared expression.

"Its alright, im not going to hurt you."

The boy only looked into his amber eyes and slowly held his ad out and grabbed hold of Conors. He then pulled the boy off the ground and onto his feet.

"Th-thank you mister." the boy said.

"Are you alright now?"

"I think so, those guys tried to beat me, and threatened to cut my ears off." the boy said as he felt his ears on top his head."

"Well they aren't going to do that now, took care of them."

The boy only looked up at Conor and wondered one thing

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I saw that you were in need. They think that they can abuse someone because they are human, and you are not. Besides, you and me have a little in common."

The boy wondered what he meant by that, but then looked into his eyes to see they weren't exactly human.

"You're a faunus." the boy said.

"Thats right."

"Are you a part of the white fang? The way you took care of them-"

"I am not apart of such organization, I am merely a monster hunter."

"Your a huntsmen?"

"I am merely a hunter in training."

"Thats cool, when I grow up, I want to be a huntsman!" the boy said aloud.

Conor smirked for once and pat the kid on the head before walking away from the alleyway and put his hood back up and retrieved his knife from the second man's leg. He made it out from the alley before he heard the boy call out to him.

"Hey mister! You're my hero!" the boy said aloud for all to hear.

Conor didn't look back, but in his head he thought a few words that responded to the boy's statement.

'I am no hero.'

Conor continued his way back to his team to see their suprised faces.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Not at all, that was wicked sick1" Yang said.

"I know, you were all like, wha, wush, meh, kapow!" Ruby said while trying to replicate Conor's punches.

"I for one think you did a good thing Conor. It was brave of you to stand up for that Faunus child. Many would just bat an eye and walk away." Blake said

"You may have done something nice and saved that boy, but the manner of which you did so was just brutish, shouldn't we have just called the police." Weiss said.

"And what. Just wait and hope the police come and stop that. They could have continued and left before they showed up, and might have killed him. Were we just suppose to say, please stop and hope they do?"

"Well-" Weiss started but was interrupted by conor.

"I have watched people die because I waited and did nothing. And when the law did show, they waved it off and did nothing. I will not simply wait by and watch people die because of their race. I will do what I must if I can. I already saw someone close to me pass, I will not see anyone else fall because of the filth that inhabits this world." Conor said.

The team looked at Conor with sad eyes. Blake felt like she could connect to Conor. Being in the white fang since a young age does things to you. It is you see the terror that happens to people just because of their race. She saw people die because of who they were even before she joined, and she heard many stories from people as to why they joined."

"Well, I guess I can understand." Weiss said.

"Alright then. Is there anything else we need to do today?" Conor asked Ruby.

"Well we could go get some lunch, there's a cafe close by." Ruby said.

"Sounds like a plan, lead on." Conor said.

Ruby smiled and nodded before walking off with Conor close by them.

They walked for a good five minutes, and Ruby and Conor seemed to be ahead of the group as Yang, Blake and Weiss talked amongst themselves.

"I'm happy you didn't kill the." Ruby said quietly to conor.

"Huh?"

"I'm happy you didn't kill them. I saw the look in your eyes as you looked at what was happening."

"There was no reason to kill them. They were weak and unarmed. They only needed to learn their lesson the hard way."

"Would you have killed them if they were armed?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"To be honest, probably. They would have attempted to kill me or worse based on how they act, and possibly to the boy as well, so I would have had to take them out."

"Well I hope that you never have to kill." ruby said quietly.

"I hope you never have to see me do it, but I hope also that you will learn that this career you choose may have you making the choice between your life, and others." conor said.

Ruby thought over Conor's words in his head. With the White fang roaming around there may have come a time where she might have to kill to save her life or possibly another. She pleaded to whatever was out there that that time may never come.

Unknown to the two, a raven haired cat faunus heard the words of Conor and Ruby and only glared at the young Witcher. She heard his wise words and couldn't help[ but agree. People romanticise the life of a huntsman too much, so the truth to what they do is truly in the dark too much. She looked at Conor once more and gave a honest smile. Something told her that under that cold muscled body lied a heart filled with pain and experience. All he needed was a little nudge and he could become a true member of this team, and a close friend to them all. He may have his secrets, but so does everyone. For now she just needs to appreciate that she has someone who she can rely on while on the team.

Unknown to the whole team however, a lone figure stood atop a tall building watching the five move down the street. The figure took a flask from his pocket and took a swig before closing it up. His cape and short back and grey hair flowed in the breeze as his red eyes gazed upon the lone witcher talking to his niece.

"Now this is interesting isn't it."

 _ **Now that's done. Hurray.**_

 _ **Sorry if this was a short chapter, and wasn't much action, but we saw some bigots get their arses beat. Suck it racists. Pro Faunus all the way.**_

 _ **But who was this person that Conor talked about loosing? And is the team getting closer to conor, specifically a certain raven haired Faunus? And what is Qrow doing watching over Conor? Who knows I don't. Find out next time…. Or dont…. Please come back.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pairings up for vote.**_

 _ **Ruby- 27**_

 _ **Weiss- 1.5**_

 _ **Blake- 26**_

 _ **Yang- 1**_

 _ **Pyrrha- 2**_

 _ **Cinder- 7**_

 _ **Winter- 3**_

 _ **Glynda- 27**_

 _ **Conor don't need no woman- 2**_

 _ **He f# ks a multitude of women- 6.5**_

Opening Scene- A map of Remnant is seen on screen, and then erupts into flames revealing a Witcher medallion with its eyes glowing bright red, and a vicious growl is heard in the background.

 _ **(Ch 6. Tales of The Hunt)**_

It has been a good week for our young Witcher. He has both excelled in his classes, and managed to get all the basic knowledge and written language down fully. And he even has been spending more time with his team, and making a few more sentences every conversation. It may not be too full paragraph level, but at least he's trying.

He has received his journal back from Oobleck, who was able to scribe and translate all of it before having to give it all back too Conor, and said he would appreciate a few tales from his time in the northern kingdoms, as well as a bit about the government and history. Conor was fine with doing the basics, but not going into full details, especially with politics.

But probably the most enjoyable part of the day, would be combat class. Despite the students being young and wearing questionable armour choices (Seriously, HEELS!) they did prove themselves to be a far greater challenge than some of the bandits, and people he faced in the northern kingdoms.

And while he did share his fare share of tussles in the arena, about all of the students began to pray too never find themselves in the arena with Beacons White Viper. Some of the matches never reached the one minute point, and were at least thirty seconds, give or take.

Glynda though seemed too always scold Conor on his methods of fighting. Saying how they are brutish, and lack mercy in some cases. That may be true, but there is no mercy in combat back in the northern kingdoms. There's no mercy when fighting monsters, or humans.

Speaking of fighting. Conor is right now in the middle of a match between Cardin once more, though this time he was using his sword.

He was wearing his coat again, but he still kept on the spike gloves due to being quite fond of them, and was holding Fallen star in his hand, and walking nonchalantly over too Cardin, with a bored expression on his face.

Cardin was panting on the other side of the arena, and looked like he was dragged by a car going across a field, while Conor looked like he never began fighting. Cardin charged at him with a warcry, and attempted to swing his mace across his abdominal. Conor span around with his sword raised, and slashed Cardin across his back, and kicked him too the ground. Conor them kicked Cardin over so he layed on his back, and pointed his sword at his throat, and the sound of a buzzer signified the end of the match, and Glynda came out to announce the

"And so the match goes too Mr Everwinter. Though I suggest that you try to hold back Mr Everwinter, as well as aiming for less vital areas while in my class." Glynda said before turning towards Cardin. " And as for you Mr Winchester, you should learn strategize your movements, rather than just swing. And I don't think spouting words about his mother is good sportsmanship."

Cardin mumbled under his breath as he held looked away from the teacher, while Conor just sheathed his sword and walked back towards the stands where teams RWBY, and JNPR were.

"Smooth moves Muscle boy." Yang said as Conor came over towards the team.

"Yeah, you were all like, swish swish stab! And Cardin was all like, Crap, i'm going to Die!" Nora said a bit too loud.

"Thanks." Was all Conor said as he sat down next to Ruby.

"I'm surprised Cardin his not learned his lesson from last time. You would think there would be an inch of brain in that thick head of his." Blake said.

"He thinks himself to be the a man made of gold that stands out from the rest of the others. But he has too remember that gold is just a weak metal, all talk and no other use than buying shit." Conor said.

"Those are some pretty fancy words there, when did you become so wise?" Yang asked.

"A long time ago." Conor said as he leaned back with his arms behind his head.

The class continued as more and more students spared against one another. All the while Conor simply laid back with his eyes closed and awaited for the class too end. He never had to worry about another person calling him up for a match, and surprisingly his name hasn't been chosen from the roster very often. The reason being that nobody had the guts to go against the White Viper of Beacon. Over the past week, many rumors were being spread throughout the school, and Conor has heard just about all of the.

He remembers some saying he was a child soldier who abandoned his post, or that he was a member of the White Fang. Others say he is not a Faunus, but some military experiment gone wrong, and escaped from a facility. There was even one saying that he was either an angel (Coming from the female populus) or demon (male populus). They weren't too far from the truth for the first few. But he was no angel.

Eventually the class ended, and the school day came to an end, and the weekend was once more.

"Thank god! I thought those classes would never end." Yang said as she collapsed on a bed, that in fact wasn't hers.

"Time does seem to go slower when you constantly keep track of it, though it would be better to worry about your studies rather than await its end. Though why are you in my bed?" Conor said.

Team RWBY (along with Zwei, forgot he existed) was infact in Conor's room, not that that was the problem. The problem was that Yang seemed to be making herself way too comfortable on his bed.

"What's the mater muscle boy? If you want we could always share." Yang said while in a position most men would drool over.

Conor only watched, the everlasting infamous scowl on his face, and completely unaffected by Yang's charms. Blake who was standing a little behind Conor blushed a bit from her partners antics, as did Weiss who was sitting in the chair by connor's desk, with Zwei on her lap.

"Yang! Stop teasing Conor!" Ruby said to her sister as she blushed a bit.

"Fine. We were just having fun, right Conor?" Yang asked while still laying on Conor's bed.

"Your definition of 'Fun' appears to be one sided, and i would be most grateful if you would remove yourself from my bed, or at least remove yourself from the position you lay yourself in." Conor said.

"One of these days muscle boy, one of these days." Yang said as she was now sitting on his bed like a normal person would.

"So, any plans for the evening?"

"None really, but we could use something, i'm so boooored!" Ruby whined.

Conor stood there pondering in his thoughts, before his Witcher senses kicked in alerting someone just outside the window. He slowly walked over to the open window and reached out and grabbed something and forcefully pulled him inside and held a figure by the color of his shirt collar.

The figure revealed to be a blonde teenager around the same age as he was, wearing a open button up shirt revealing his abs, and a set of faded light blue jeans. Though the most noticeable part would be the blonde monkey tail sticking out behind him.

"Who are you?" Conor asked with a cold tone of voice, making the figure shiver a bit.

"Sun!?" The rest of team RWBY said.

"You know him?"

"He's one of the transfers from Vacuo. What's up Sun?" Yang said.

"Hey guys, just thought i'd swing by to see how you're all doing. Do you mind putting me down?" Sun said.

Conor released his hold on Sun, and he felt the sensation of his feet touching the ground.

"Thanks, names Sun Wukong, team leader of team SSSN." Sun said as he extended his hand out to Conor.

"Conor Everwinter." Conor said as he shook Suns hand with an iron grip.

"Wow that's some grip you got there. Wait, did you say your name was Conor, as in the White Viper Conor?" Sun asked.

"That would be correct."

"Aww man thats so cool. I hear all the rumors about you. Are you really some military super soldier?"

"No, I was a mercenary before coming to Beacon, who keeps coming up with these rumors?"

"I don't know, don't care. All I know is that Neptune is going to freak when he meets you."

"He wouldnt happen to be the other person standing outside the window would he?" conor asked pointing his thumb too the open window.

Team RWBY looked over to the window to see a certain Blue haired teenager wearing a red jacket and goggles over his head.

"Ahhhh, can I come in now?"

"I won't stop you, but may I ask why the window of all things?" Conor asked.

"It was all Suns idea." Neptune said as he entered the dorm room.

"How did you even manage to climb up here?"

"Don't bother." Blake said.

"So your the White Viper we have been hearing so much about. Gotta say, I expected something a little more…"

"Taller?" Conor finished.

"Threatening." Neptune corrected.

Oh he just screwed up right there.

Conor walked over to Neptune with his eyes aimed directly into his. His face adopting an emotionless one that seemed too send Shivers down Neptune's spin, and his Viper eyes making him feel like a small mouse about to be devoured.

"Who said I wasn't?" Conor asked with an icy voice.

Neptune only laughed nervously as he looked into Conor's eyes. He swore he saw them give off that light reflection you see on tv that makes people look really cool and dangerous, and found himself hiding behind Weiss.

"Point taken."

"So cool." Sun muttered to himself as he looked with awe at the guy in front of him.

"Anyway, what's up guys?" Ruby cut in.

"Well just checking up like we said, plus Neptune wanted to visit his snow angel again." Sun said, making Weiss blush a bit.

"We just thought it be nice too check up on you fine ladies too make sure you were okay." Neptune said.

"But were in Conor's dorm." Blake said.

"You never know."

"Well whatever you say, i'm bored and tired of sitting around all day." Sun said.

"We were just discussing that." Weiss interjected.

"Well maybe you guys wouldn't mind going out tonight." Sun said

"That sounds like fun." Ruby said.

Suddenly her scroll buzzed and she took it out revealing a message from the headmaster.

"On second thought, we're going to have to do that another time."

"Whys that sis?" Yang asked.

"Professor Ozpin wants us to come to his office."

"Must be important." conor said.

"Well, guess were gonna go than, see ya nerds latter." Sun said as he jumped out the window.

"...did he just?"

"Once again, don't bother." blake said finishing Conor's question.

"Well, i'm going to take the stairs like a normal person. I'll be seeing you around snow angel." Neptune said, making weiss adopt a flatter silly face.

Everyone just looked at Weiss, and Yang and Ruby started to snicker while Conor and blake just rolled their eyes.

"Bark"

(Headmaster's Office)

Team RWBY was now arriving outside the headmaster's office, only to find JNPR also there. Apparently they have been called too see the headmaster as well.

Both teams than entered and found themselves in front of Professor Ozpin's desk, with glynda by his side.

"Good evening students, I hope I haven't interrupted you in any sort when calling you here." Ozpin said.

"Actually, we were just wondering what to do with our famished behavior due to the school week." Conor spoke.

"Well that's good. And how has Beacon been treating you Mr Everwinter?"

"I have too say, you have exceeded my expectations."

"Well that's good, but on too more pressing matters, I have an assignment for both teams RWBy, and JNPR."

"Ooooo, are we going on a mission?" Ruby asked.

"Correct. Normally I would send an older team, or a staff member if I have too, but they are all busy with their own missions and field work, so I decided to bring you up too see if you are up for the task."

"Were up for whatever you throw at us sir?" Ruby said while getting excited for the mission.

Ozpin smiled at the you prodigy's enthusiasm, and began to explain the mission too the two teams.

"Good. Now, we recently have been getting reports of settlements going dark up to the southeast areas, and we are unable to get into contact with any of them. I am sending you out to investigate."

"We won't let you down." Jaune said.

"I hope not. You leave in a good twenty minutes, and Professor Goodwitch will accompany you along the way. Good luck too all of you."

The two teams all noded and left to go prepare for their mission. Once the two teams left the room, Ozpn began to think of the many things that would happen along the way.

"There is more too this mission than you let on isn't there Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

"This will be the first mission Mr Everwinter will be taking part in along with his team. I want too see how this goes out."

"Is there something you're looking for in him, how corresponds with his team, as well as another in the field?"

"Something like that yes. And from what I have heard from Mr everwinter and Oobleck, Witchers prefer to work alone, and spend lots of time in the field. Consider this a test of how far he has gotten along with his team. And I want you to take not on how he works in the field."

"You think he will use some of those toxins he has on him. I don't want my students to be near him if he takes one, he could become an unstoppable force we won't even be able to handle."

"You're still weary of him aren't you?"

"I still don't trust him. He may be an excellent fighter, and hunter, but he is brutal and savage. I only fear for the students safety."

"But remember now Glynda, he is one of our students."

(Beacon airdocks)

The two teams were all geared up, with Conor in his battle robes, and swords on his back, waiting for the Glynda to arrive.

"Oh I can't wait for our second mission, this is going to be so epic!" Ruby said aloud.

"Calm down sis, this could only be some reconnaissance." Yang said to her sister.

"Besides, I don't want too have too go on another mission like our last." Blake said.

"What happened on the last mission?" Conor asked.

"Basicly the white fang happened. Ended up defending Vale from a large Grimm invasion caused by them." Yang said.

"What would they do that?"

"Who knows, all I know is that they hurt a lot of people, and are still at large." Weiss said.

"Well hopefully we won't be finding ourselves in such a predicament." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, and besides. We got two teams now, and the White Viper, who would probably just scare the White fang off with his scary face and make them all pee their pants." Nora said.

"The sad thing is, I can actually see that happening." Jaune said, shivering a bit from imagining a vicious Conor in his mind.

"As long as nobody tries to get in our way, we will be fine." Conor said.

"Alright students, enough chatter, we have a mission to get to." Glynda said as she approached the two teams.

Everyone turned to the sound of a Bullhead descending onto one of the loading docks, and piled in. Everyone put their seatbelt on as the bullheads engines roared to life and took off towards the destination.

" _This is Pequod, leaving the loading bay. ETA two hours."_ The pilot said through the speaker.

Conor only got comfortable in his seat, and closed his eyes too try to meditate a little, as the bullhead was moving smoothly through the air, and the engines were rather quiet.

(TIME SKIP INCOMING)

Time flew by, and Conor was jolted awake by Ruby shaking him awake.

"Conor, wake up we're almost there." She said.

Conor blinked his eyes awake as he looked over too everyone preparing to land.

"How long til we're there?"

"Another ten minutes, so be prepared." Glynda said.

"Conor checked his gear too check if he had everything he needed.

Swords, check. Armor, check. Potions, check. Oils, Check

Everything accounted for, conor sat awake for the last remaining few minutes and saw the ship began to lower itself towards a clearing through the window of the ship.

" _This is Pequod, approaching LZ."_ The pilot said.

The ship then hovered above ground, and the doors opened. Everyone jumped towards the ground below, as the grass was being blown all around than by the bullheads engines, before taking off.

" _leaving the drop point, radio in when mission complete."_

The bullhead then flew off into the distance, before it was no longer visible.

"Alright now students. The village is a good few miles to the north. If we hurry now we could get there within a good half hour." Glynda said.

Everyone obliged and began the long trek north towards the village. Everything was going well for the first ten minutes, before Conor stopped and drew his silver swords.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Quiet."

Everyone quieted down as Conor activated his Witcher senses too max. He heard every leaf blow, every speck of dust move, and even every heartbeat behind him. Suddenly his amulet started pulsing. He than noticed a twig snapping a short distance to his right, and slowly turned towards the sound. He spotted something moving in the distance, something black and crawling on four limbs,

Blake was the next too notice. Her Faunus senses kicking in and hearing the sounds of the environment getting stomped on by clawed feet. Her eyes caught wind of what Conor was looking at. A Beowolves And when there is one, there is a full pack.

One snap turned to two, than three, then ten. They were coming from every direction. An ambush. Conor was the first to strike, as a Beowolf attempted to perform a sneak attack on him, only to get his head cut from his body.

"Were surrounded!" Conor yelled out as more Grimm came out.

"Everyone spread out!" Ruby commanded.

(Play- Witcher 3 Blood and Wine OST Wine Wars)

Just as everyone spread out amongst the clearing, more Grimm came out from the trees and charged.

Ruby acted fast (Pun intended) and used her semblance to avoid the claws coming at her, and swung her scythe around and knocked as many Grimm over a she could, and used her sniper propel herself into the air and rain down bullets onto her prey.

Weiss stood by her partner as she covered her back from any Grimm that might get too close, and used her glyphs to block any incoming attacks. three Beowolves charged her at one, only to meet an Ice wall and get knocked back. She used her glyphs again to speed around and take them out as quickly as possible, before going back towards her partner.

Blake and Yang were at each others backs, as Yang unleashed incendiary rounds from her gauntlets at the a few Grimm in front of her, while Blake charged forth and slashed as many as she could. One tried to get the jump on her, only too hit a clone and receive a bullet to the temple. Yang then charged at a Beowolf and punched it right in the bone mask, cracking it a little, and sending it flying into two others behind it, and all three hitting the edge of a tree. The force was so strong, it killed all three of them.

Jaune and Pyrrha charged together at five incoming Beowolves. Pyrrha used her shield to block an incoming Claw and span around too cut the Beowolf's back too shreds. She than bashed another which tried to get the jump on her, causing it to stagger before receiving a javelin through its neck. Jaune was busy holding off on of the Beowolf's with his shield, and blocked an incoming claw before slashing at the Grimm's midsection. He didn't notice another come from his side, and before he could react, Pyrrha's shield flew by and hit the Grimm in the side of the head, and receive a bullet hole in its eye. The last one stood on his hind legs and growled at the two, only for both fighters to charge with their weapons in hand and unleash hell onto the beast.

Nora and Ren were doing their best to hold off as much as they could. Nora was just firing grenades at every Grimm she saw, and laughed maniacally as she saw them explode into pink clouds of smoke. She noticed a few get close and transformed her launcher into hammer form and swing it like a baseball bat at an incoming Beowolf, making it fly into another two behind it. The small sound of a bowling ball hitting bowling pins could be heard for some reason. Ren was doing his best to dodge every incoming wipe coming at him. He was also using his Aura control to create Aura barriers to shield himself. He got an idea as he ran towards a tall tree with two Beowolf's on his tail. He increased his speed and ran up the tree halfway before doing a backflip on it. He took his twin pistols and aimed it at the two Grimm mid air, and unleashed automatic fire into their bodies. He landed on his feet, and noticed another Beowulf charge at him, only to be knocked into the air by Nora.

"Bye bye mister Grimm!" Nora yelled as the Beowulf entered the atmosphere.

Glynda was dealing with her own fight at the moment, and flicking her riding crop around, as incoming Beowolves, sending them flying off. She saw two come from her left and created a missile like projectile from the earth around her, and fired it off at the two. It made its mark as bits of sharp earth made their way into their bodies and tore them to shreds. Another three charged from behind, but Glynda waved her crop and a glyph appeared above her, and tiny purple bullet like shards flew around and made contact with them all, and killed them as they exploded on impact.

Conor slashed two incoming Beowolves from each side with his silver sword,and used Aard to throw three back a few feet before throwing a bomb at them, and sending their bodies flying on different directions. Two more tried to charge at one, only for Conor to roll out the way and slash at one from the back, and jump away as the second tried to slash at him. He jumped back as it charged at him, and parried its claw with his sword before cutting it off, along with the other. With one spinning slash, its head fell from its body and rolled on the ground. But it wasn't over. Five more all pounced at one, ready to strike at the hunter, only for Conor to unleash Quen in its dome form, and make the Beowolves fly in the opposite direction. He sped forward and slashed at three of them before they could get their bearings and get up. One of them was about to get up, before Conor charged forward and jumped into the air with his swords raised, and stabbed the beast where its heart would be. The last one tried to get the jump on him, only for Conor to take his sword from the corpse of the Beowolf he just killed, and turn around with the sword in his hand and cut across the Beowolf's midsection, cutting it in half.

Conor got up too see the others finishing off the stragglers and ending the fight, or at least that was what they thought.

Conor looked over to see an alpha Beowolf at least a quarter larger than the one he last fought come from the tree line, and it looked pissed.

Conor twirled his silver sword in hand and ran over to the alpha. It was about to slash at Conor, only to be parried and blocked by his sword. Conor was going to have a harder time with the alpha due to the extra bone plate armor around it, but he was not going to stop. He parried and dodged every swipe that came his way, and was able to get a good few cuts along the sides of the alphas abdominal. Though Conor was about to get a strike at its jugular, He missed a the incoming swipe just barely and was knocked over a bit.

"Conor!" Ruby called out as she dealt with another beowulf too her right.

The alpha then lunged at Conor with its mouth open, only for Conor too grab it by its jaws and hold the mouth open. The alpha tried its hardest to bite down and pry Conor's hands of its mouth.

Conor , with all his strength, made a vicious war cry that made everyone look in his direction, and saw Conor rip the lower jaw off the Beowolf, and throw the beast back with Aard. Conor charged forth with his silver sword raised, and cut both arms off the beast as it wobbled on its feet. Than with one final spin ,he cut the jawless Beowolf's head clean off. Ending the fight.

(End- Wine wars)

Conor panted a bit as he looked down at the disintegrating corpse of the Grimm. He turned back to the others too see a mix of awe and fear in the group.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Yang said, earning a glare from Glynda and Weiss at Yang's choice of words.

"Is everyone alright?" Glynda asked.

"All good on team RWBY." Ruby said.

"No booboos over here!" Nora saida loud.

"Good, let us continue, the village shouldn't be too far ahead."

The group nodded and continued down the path towards the village, and arrived a good fifteen minutes later.

The group gazed onto the ghost town that seemed to be void of any life. Houses were abandoned and seemed like everyone left in a hurry.

"Where is everyone?" Yang asked.

"They seemed to have left." Pyrrha said.

"Or forced to leave." Blake said.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"We set up camp for the night, gather what supplies we could use from the ruins, and work on gathering information by dawn." Glynda said.

"Alright, come on team let's go set up camp!" Ruby said as she sped off, her team following.

"Alright we will go gather supplies." Jaune said as JNPR followed.

As everyone went off too do their own jobs, the night claimed the sky, and the stars shined bright over the tall trees. Just outside the village, and fiery glow was seen raging on, as ten people sat around a fire, planning out their next move, and conversing amongst themselves. Everything was going alright, and then Nora intervened.

"So who has some rather spooky, adventurous, or lovey dovey stories?" Nora said loud.

"What ?" Conor asked.

"You know, stories to tell everyone around the campfire."

"I got nothing." Yang said.

"Me neither." Ruby said.

"What about you Conor, you are almost as quiet as Ren, and maybe your time as a mercenary has been filled with many adventures." Pyrrha said.

"Sorry, i'm afraid there really hasn't been that much of too tell in my life." Conor said.

"Awww, come one. There has to be something?" Nora asked.

"No."

"How about some spooky ghost stories?"

Conor was about to deny Nora, but thought it over and remembered and old Nordling legend, that made children stay up at night in fear of what dreams await them.

"Well, there is one story that is said to scare youngling, and make them stay up past fortnights."

"O, o, What is it?" Ruby said as she leaned in closer too Conor.

"Whats a fortnight?" Nora asked.

"Calm down now. If you all promise to be quiet for the rest of the night, I will tell you all the story."

Everyone nodded, and found themselves leaning in, or sitting closer near Conor so they wouldn't miss the story he had for them.

He took a deep breath, and prepared for the long and ghostly tale from the northern kingdoms.

(Play- Witcher 3 Eredin, King of the hunt OST)

"Now than, i'm sure you've many tales about ghosts and wraiths haunting the many houses of people. Spirits of the night coming up from their rest, too take vengeance out on those in life. They are all hogwash compared to one legend, which many find too be true. The legend of the 'Wild Hunt.'"

A collection of "ooo's" was heard amongst the group as they continued to listen, mainly from Ruby, Nora, and Jaune.

"Now the Hunt are a mystery on their own, but their tale is not one to be forgotten. On nights when the moon shines bright in the sky, people say they can hear the sounds of horses galloping through the winds, and armed riders in rot black armor take to the skies, and ride through the clouds, hunting their next prey."

"Some say these spectral riders are ghosts of the damned, some say they are demons who have escaped the bowels of hell, others say they come from another world. But one thing is known to be true about the Hunt, their thirst for blood."

Everyone was getting really interested as Conor talked about 'The Wild Hunt', and even Glynda found herself laced into hearing this tale.

"You know when the hunt has arrived, when your home town becomes covered in an ere fog, and the temperature drops, as if winter has arrived early. The sound of clashing metal and horses become louder and louder, as you find yourself with nowhere to go. If you try to escape, it will be too late. The hunt is already here amongst you. They will ride in, ravage the town, take people and hang them from trees by their necks, or simple chase them around for sport before killing them like dogs. Sometimes they torture, sometimes they take people away, never too be seen again."

"Thats terrible." Pyrrha said.

"How could anyone do such a thing?" Yang asked.

"Who knows, but there is more to this hunt than meets the eye. It is said that as decades go by, people who have said too go missing, suddenly pop up out of nowhere, safe from harm."

"Well that's good." Ruby said.

"Is it really though?" Conor asked.

"Huh?" Everyone asked at once.

"Like I said, they come back decades after they went missing. The thing about it though, is that they look as though they haven't aged a day, because they didn't."

"Wooooow."

"No way."

"Cool."

"Believe me, it is far from being "Cool". The reason being is that when they return, they find all their friends gone, loved ones dead from old age, and the entire world changes, and they have no idea how to interact with the world around them. Some go mad and end up in asylums, others talk tales of other worlds, where unicorns are at war with elves, and everything is different. Even tales of a world where humans are enslaved by nonhumans, and so on."

Everyone was now entranced by the story of the Wild Hunt, and couldn't believe the tale they were hearing. Blake though was now thinking about the part where there could be a world where nonhumans rule over, and where humans are slaves. It sounded like the world the White Fang want to create.

"That sounds really scary" Jaune said.

"To be torn away from your loved ones for years, only to find them gone or dead, and no nothing about the place you called home, I would go made indeed." Pyrrha said.

"And be warned, for whatever their reason might be, The Wild Hunt will never stop till their everso thirst for blood is filled. The next time you find yourself in a village, and the air is filled with fog, and the warm air becomes chilled like ice, Prepare to meet the end, and pray to whatever gods you worship, for the hunt is amongst you, and you are either their prisoner, or their next kill."

(End- Eredin King of the hunt)

Conor finished his tale and looked around at his companions. Nora seemed to be in awe as she was holding onto Ren for what was probably fear, and the same goes for Jaune who is holding onto Pyrrha while shivering. Weiss looked fearful while she and Ruby were hugging each other. And yang seemed to be smiling, while Blake didn't show any emotion along with Ren and Glynda.

"Now that was a story, you've been holding out on us muscle boy." Yang said.

"Seriously, that was scary." Jaune muttered.

"I wasn't scared, right Weiss?" ruby said to her partner/

"As if I could be scared by a simple story." Weiss said after pushing Ruby off her and acting like she wasn't scared.

"Boo!" Yang said as she snuck up on Weiss from behind, making her squeal.

"EEEEEK! NO, I don't wanna be kidnapped by ghosts!"

Weiss blinked for a moment before looking behind her too see Yang and Ruby snickering like little children, but before she could get mad, she felt someone poking her.

"Do you mind?"

Weiss looked up too see she was holding onto Conor with her arms around his waist. She bolted off him too sit down back in her seat and act like nothing happened, while hiding a blush on her face. All the while muttering words about a certain blonde bimbo.

"Well I think we have heard enough for one night students, everyone prepare for bed." Glynda said as the students moved towards a spot on the grass or by a tree to rest.

Conor only sat next to the fire on his knees, and closed his eyes as he went into meditation mode.

Glynda gazed at the Witcher with mixed emotions. She was impressed by his combat skills, though she also saw the more brutish side when he fought the alpha. And that story he told seemed to be one he knows well. No doubt from his realm. If her thoughts are correct, she would be able to read his journal when she got back to beacon and see what secrets he has too hide.

'You can't hide everything from me Witcher.'

 _ **Guess what bitches, I'm not dead.**_

 _ **Sorry it took so long, but hey I am done with finals and passed them all, and got a pretty good score on my ACT.**_

 _ **Though this isn't going too mean chapters come out more because now I have more hours at work, gotta get that money somehow.**_

 _ **And I also have just started playing Witcher 3 Blood and Wine, and it's pretty good so far, especially the soundtrack. Tell me how you think that song from the fight scene worked out, since I got it from Blood and Wine.**_

 _ **Though I haven't been playing it that often *Cough Cough* Overwatch *Cough Cough* But hey things happen.**_

 _ **Anyway, I will see you guys again next time. And the pairings are tied so next chapter maybe I will announce.**_

 _ **SEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAA!**_


End file.
